Collaboration qui pourrait mal se finir
by x3-Bones-Booth-x3
Summary: Et si l'équipe du Jefferson et celle du NCIS devait collaborer ? Et si Brennan connaîssait déjà quelques personnes de l'équipe ? Et si Booth allait en apprendre plus sur le passé de Brennan avant qu'elle ne travaille au Jefferson ?" Reviews please
1. Quand il est temps de se rappeler

Voici une nouvelle fic ...  
Bones ne m'appartient pas, bla bla bla...

____________________________________________

_Il était à peu près 12 H ..._

_Dans les locaux du NCIS :_

_Tony : Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !_

_Ziva : Ben prends toi un en-ra._

_Tony : Un en-cas Ziva. Un en-cas._

_Ziva : Oh c'est pareil._

_Gibbs : Ton en-cas attendra Dinozzo, le corps d'un homme habillé en marine a été retrouvé._

_Tony : Et mince !_

_Gibbs : Allez , Tony , Ziva, McGee , venez ._

_Sur la scène de crime :_

_Gibbs : Alors Ducky ?_

_Ducky : Jethro, ce corps est maintenant à l'état d'ossements, il ne reste absolument aucun tissu, je ne peux rien te dire, il nous faudrait les services d'un anthropologue ._

_Gibbs : D'un quoi ?_

_Ducky : D'un anthropologue , ce sont des personnes qui arrivent, à partir d'ossements , à déterminer des tas de choses ._

_Gibbs : Tu en connaîs un ?_

_Ducky : Oui ,mais je dirais plutôt une. Je l'ai rencontré le ..._

_Gibbs : Ah oui , c'est le Dr Brennan ?_

_Ducky : Oui, c'est elle, tu t'en souviens ? On était allé tous prendre un verre le dernier jour..._

_Gibbs : Oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens aussi de son caratère ! Mais elle fait partie des rares personnes que j'apprécie elle m'a aidée. Je la revoie souvent._

_Ducky : Tu me racontras tout ça plus tard , ou pas..._

_Au dinner..._

_Booth et Bones mangeait tranquillement._

_Booth : Il y a plus de meurtres à Washinthon ou quoi ?_

_Bones : Ca ne fait qu'une semaine Booth._

_Booth : Je sais mais..._

_Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Bones._

_Bones (en décrochant) : Brennan._

_Ducky : Bonjour ma chère , c'est le Dr Malard._

_Bones : Ducky ! Comment allez vous ? Ca faisait longtemps !_

_Ducky : Oui, depuis ..._

_Bones : Oui, le 11 septembre..._

_Ducky : Triste journée._

_Bones : Vous rameniez un peu de bonne humeur dans ce cahos... Sinon, pourquoi m'appelez vous ?_

_Ducky : Oh , ma chère, nous avons découvert un corps et... Sa tombe plus dans votre domaine de compétances. Nous aurions besoin que vous veniez . Avec le FBI. Le NCIS est déjà là et il semble que nous devions collaborer._

_Bones : Bien , où est-ce ?_

_Ducky : Dans la forêt de Washinthon, vous verrez , toutes les voitures sont déjà là._

_Bones : D'accord, et sinon, comment va Jethro depuis la fois dernière ?_

_Ducky : Egal à lui même , il se rapelle de vous . Vous allez donc rencontrez notre équipe._

_Bones : Et vous la notre . Sinon, j'avais revu Jethro , il y a peu, on s'est parlé._

_Ducky : Ah oui ?_

_Bones : Oui, bon, j'arrive tout de suite Ducky._

_Ducky : A tout de suite ma chère._

_Elle raccrocha._

_Booth : Qui c'était ?_

_Bones (en se levant) : Réjouissez vous, on a une affaire, on va sûrement collaborer avec le NCIS._

_Booth (en se levant) : Yes ! Qui est Ducky au fait ?_

_Bones : C'est un medecin-légiste, je l'ai rencontré le 11 septembre 2001 , j'identifiais les ossements et lui , les cadavres dont ils restaient de la chair._

_Booth (en montant dans sa voiture) : Bien, et Jethro ?_

_Bones (en montant dans la voiture) : Je l'ai rencontré aussi ce jour là , il accompagnait Ducky , il faisait parti des flics présents, je l'ai revu , il y a peu, on a parler . Il travaille au NCIS. Il dirige une équipe. Que je vais rencontrer comme vous._

_Booth : Dîtes moi, vous connaissez du monde !_

_Bones : Oui. C'est vrai . Allez, on y va._

_Booth : Direction ?_

_Bones : Forêt de Washinthon._

_Booth : C'est parti._

________________________________________________________________________________

Reviewez please !!!!


	2. Retrouvailles autour d'un squellette

Merci pour vos reviews

**A Fanzz024 :** Contente que le début te plaise , et j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**A madleen :** Voici la suite , j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que la première partie ^^

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Sur la scène du crime :_

__

Ducky : Bonjour ma chère .

Bones : Bonjour Ducky, ravie de vous revoir.

Ducky : Moi de même.

Bones (en montrant Booth) : Ah, Ducky, je vous présente l'agent Booth, il travaille au FBI , c'est mon partenaire.

Ducky (en serrant la main de Booth) : Enchanté agent Booth, je suis le Dr Mallard. Votre partenaire est la personne la plus butée et charmante que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et aussi la plus douée.

Booth (en souriant) : Sa , je le savais déjà. Ravi de vous connaître Dr Mallard.

Ducky : Appelez moi Ducky.

Gibbs et son équipe arriva.

Ziva (en chuchotant à Tony) : C'est avec eux qu'on va collaborer... Attends.. Je crois que je reconnaîs la femme...

Tony (en chuchotant à Ziva) : Et oui ... On dirait bien. tu connaîs cette femme et tu ne me l'a pas présenté ? Elle est wahou...

Ziva (en chuchotant à Tony) : T'es incorrigible.

Gibbs (en lui faisant une rapide étreinte) : Tempérance , comment va-tu ?

Bones : Et toi Jethro ?

Gibbs : Bien.

Bones : Tu n'as pas changé.

Gibbs : Toi non plus, et à mon avis, tu es toujours aussi butée.

Bones : Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Tony (chuchotant à Ziva) : Le patron qui est aimable avec quelqu'un , non je dois rêver...

Ziva (chuchotant à Tony) : Oh non, tu ne rêve pas.

Bones : Jethro, je te présente mon partenaire, l'agent Booth.

Gibbs (en serrant la main de Booth) : Bonjour, je suis l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Booth : Enchanté.

Gibbs (désignant son équipe) : Et voici mon équipe.

Tony (serrant la main de Bones pui celle de Booth) : Bonjour, Tony Dinozzo. Ravi de vous rencontrez .

Bones / Booth (en même temps) : De même.

Ziva : Ziva David , enchan...

Bones : Ziva ?

Ziva : Oh , Tempérance , je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

Bones : Shalom Ziva.

Ziva : Shalom.

Elle se firent rapidemet la bise.

Bones : Tu n'es plus au Mossad ?

Ziva : Et non.

Booth : Dîtes moi Bones ? Vous connaîssez tout le monde ou je rêve ?

Tout le monde : "Bones" ?

Bones : Mon surnom. Sinon, Booth, j'étais allée à Tel-Aviv pou examiner des restes humains il y a longtemps, et Ziva m'a sauvé la vie. J'allais me prendre une bombe. D'ailleurs, tu conduits toujours aussi bien ?

Ziva (en souriant) : Quand j'ai conduits, Tony a failli vomir.

Tony : Tu conduits comme une malade Ziva !

Ziva / Bones (en même temps) : Je conduis toujours vite / Elle conduit toujours vite .

Ziva : Bref . (en serrant la main de Booth) : Enchantée.

McGee (en serrant la main de Bones puis de Booth) : Bonjour, je suis Timothy McGee.

Bones : Bonjour.

Booth : Enchanté.

Gibbs : Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes...

Bones : Ducky , vous venez ?

Ducky : J'arrive.

__

Bones : Bien...

Ducky (en l'aidant à descendre) : Attendez...

Bones : Merci.

Il descendit à son tour.

Bones (en s'acroupissant) : Alors... Homme. Type caucasien. Entre 35 et 42 ans. Date approximative de la mort... Minimum 4 marques de fractures sur les os. On voit le trou d'un balle au niveau de la C2 ...  
Et une autre marque laissé elle aussi par une balle au niveau du crâne.

Ducky : Je serais toujours impressioné par vos compétances ma chère.

Bones : Merci Ducky. Bon... J'en saurais plus au Jefferson.

Booth : Alors Bones ?

Bones : J'en saurais plus au Jefferson, je vous ferez un rapide résumé de ce que je viens de faire.

Booth : Merci Bones. Passez moi votre main, je vais vous aidez .

Il l'aida à remonter , et aida ensuite Ducky.

_Ducky : Attention , c'est un fossé._

____________________________________________________________________________________

R&R please =)


	3. Rencontre au Jefferson

Voici la suite, merci pour vos reviews ...

**Til-san :** Alors déjà merci pour la reviews , contente que l'histoire te plaise , sinon, pour vous, cette fic n'en est qu'au chapitre 3, alors que pour moi, je suis entrain d'écrire le 26... Je me suis amélioré, et il y aura plus de descriptions à partir d'un moment... Pour les fautes, j'essaye de m'améliorer, et de faire attention , voilà =)

**madleen :** J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres ^^

**Fanzz024 :** Voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre ^^

__________________________________________________________________

_Au Jefferson :_

_Ils étaient tous à la première porte et au passage de la sécurité._

_Tout le monde entra mais Gibbs se mit devant Ziva._

_Ziva : Quoi ?!_

_Gibbs lui lança un regard qui en disait long._

_Tout le monde se retourna et assista à la scène._

_Ziva se baissa souleva le bas de son pantalon et prit l'arme qui était à sa cheville et la tendit à Gibbs._

_Il lui relança le même regard._

_Ziva : Je n'ai plus que mon arme de service._

_Gibbs : Bien sûr._

_Et il tendit sa main._

_Elle attrapa l'arme qu'elle avait mit dans son dos._

_Gibbs : Les couteaux._

_Ziva : Ok..._

_Elle prit le couteau à sa taille et lui donna et avança mais Gibbs lui barra encore le passage._

_Ziva : Je..._

_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas la peine._

_Elle prit le couteau qui était à sa cheville et lui donna._

_Et lui donna les deux couteaux cachés dans son dos._

_Gibbs : Voilà. Votre arme de service et votre couteau suisse dans votre veste vous suffira._

_A ce moment, Angela , Hodgins, Sweets et Camille arrivèrent._

_Angela (en regardant les armes déposées sur la table) : Waouh. L'équipe du NCIS se promènent avec autant d'armes._

_Tony : Non, c'est juste les armes de Ziva._

_Angela : Attends mon biquet , là , y a 2 flingues et 4 couteaux, c'est pas possible de mettre tout ça sur soi !_

_Ziva : Si, ça l'est .  
Bones : Ziva a toujours été bien armée._

_Angela : Tu pourrais nous présenter ?_

_Bones (en montrant Ducky) : Voici le Dr Malard , il est medecin légiste au NCIS._

_Ducky (serrant la main d'Angela) : Ravi de vous connaître ma chère._

_Angela : Ah, si seuleument tout les hommes pouvaient parler comme vous. Je suis Angela Montenegro. Je tire les portraits des macabés._

_Tony : Tony Dinozzo . J'imaginais pas quelqu'un comme vous travailler ici._

_Angela : Un italien ? C'est chaud._

_Angela (en voyant le regard d'Hodgins) : T'inquiète pas Hodgie chéri, je t'aime._

_Ziva : Ziva David. Je travaillais au Mossad avant d'être au NCIS._

_McGee : McGee._

_Gibbs : Gibbs , je dirige cette équipe._

_Camille : Ravie de vous connaître. Je suis le Dr Camille Saroyan. Je suis pathologiste. Je pratique des autopsies ici. Et je suis la chef._

_Hodgins : Je suis le Dr Jack Hodgins. Je suis enthomologue . C'est à dire , que je m'occupe de la boue , des insectes, des larves. Tout ce qui reste sur le cadavre._

_Sweets : Dr Lance Sweets .Je suis psycologue, j'aide à faire le profil des tueurs._

_Booth : Vous auriez pu résumer en disant que vous étiez les fouines._

_Ziva : Les quoi ?_

_Tony : Des rats de labo._

_Ziva : Ah._

_A ce moment là , Abby entra._

_Abby : Alors comme ça , on m'abandonne au NCIS ? Toute seule ?_

_Gibbs : Abby. Tu es arrivée._

_Tony : C'est notre scientifique. Elle examine les preuves._

_Angela : J'adore votre style, c'est très différent du style d'une scientifique ordinaire._

_Abby : Je ne suis pas du tout une scientifique ordinaire. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Abby Shioto._

_Angela : Angela Montenegro._

_Hodgins : Jack Hodgins._

_Sweets : Lance Sweets_

_Camille : Camille Saroyan._

_Bones : Tempérance Brennan_

_Booth : Seeley Booth._

_Abby : Merci , j'aime bien les présentations rapides._

_Bones : Désolé de brusquer les présentations, mais on a un cadavre sur les bras._

_Booth : Vous avez raison Bones . Vous allez me dire ce que vous savez ._

_Tout le monde se déplaça jusqu'à la table centrale._

_Bones : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un homme , type caucasien , âge approximatif entre 35 et 42 ans. Mort depuis 4 ans minimum. Plaie par balle à la tête et sur la C2._

_Booth : Ok ._

_Abby : Vous avez les balles ?_

_Bones : On les a retrouvées derrière le squellette. Il a été tué là où on l'a retrouvé._

______________________________________________________________

Alors ? Donnez vos avis, et reviewez !!!!


	4. Quand on aime vraiment pas son boulot

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^

**madleen :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu adores cette fic =) Et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas écouté ! J'ai mis deux chapitres sur la même page ^^

**Fanzz024 :** Et voici la suite ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres ...

**Til-san :** Ravie que de savoir que tu aimes de plus en plus ma fic ^^ Je suis aussi vraiment contente que tu vois que j'essaye de me tenir le plus possible au caractères des personnages. Et pour ta question , sûrement tout les 2 jours, ou si possible tout les jours, mais , il se peut que ça se retarde un peu à cause des devoirs, mais l'attente entre chaque chapitre sera , au maximum, de 3 jours , si j'ai beaucoup de devoirs =)

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Tony : Oh moins , ça nous aide , au fait, ça me rapelle un film..._

_Ziva : Tony, si tu continue, je te pète la main droite ok ?_

_Tony : Je crois que je vais me taire._

_Bones : Donc, Angela , est ce que tu peux faire un portrait avec l'Angelator et rechercher qui il était ?_

_Angela : J'y vais, Abby ? Vous venez avec moi ? Il y a des ordinateurs pour que vous vous occuppiez des balles ._

_Abby : J'arrive._

_Et elle partirent._

_Hodgins : Je vais identifier la marque de la chaussure qui a laissé la trace à côté du cadavre._

_Camille : Je vais prendre ce qu'il reste de tissu et l'analiser._

_Et ils partirent eux aussi._

_Bones : Ducky ? Vous restez avec moi , je vais regarder de plus près le squellette..._

_Ducky : Bien ma chère , j'aime bien vous observez travailler._

_Bones sourit._

_Tony , Gibbs , Ziva et Booth restèrent là._

_Tony : Et on fait quoi nous ?_

_Booth : On attends que les fouines ai avancés. On attends surtout l'identification d'Angela._

_Gibbs : Et c'est long ?_

_Booth : Ca peut prendre 1 H ou plus._

_Ziva : Je n'aime pas me tourner les mains._

_Tony : Tourner les pouces Ziva._

_Ziva : Oui, c'est vrai._

_Tony : Qu'est ce que c'est grand ici !_

_Booth : Je ne m'en rends jamais compte, mais c'est vrai._

_Tony : Et ils font ça à longueur de journées ?_

_Booth : Oui , Bones reste même souvent une bonne partie de la nuit ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur son bureau._

_Tony : C'est pas humain..._

_Booth : Je sais._

_1 H plus tard ._

_Angela : Venez ! J'ai une identification !_

_Tout le monde cessa son activité et alla dans le bureau d'Angela._

_Angela (en faisant apparaître le visage sur l'Angelator) : Je vous présente le quartier-maître Matt Dallas. 37 ans. Disparu depuis plus de 4 ans._

_Bones : Les dates correspondent._

_Angela (en donnant un papier à Booth) : Voici l'endroit où il travaillait et son lieu de résidence. Il... Il avait 3 enfants..._

_Booth : Oh mon dieu... Bon, Angela, continuez de bosser avec Abby pour trouver l'arme d'où provient la balle. Retournez tous à ce que vous étiez entrain de faire._

_Et tout le monde sortit _

_Dans le hall :_

_Gibbs : Ziva , vous venez avec moi, on va aller à son lieu de travail._

_Tony : Booth , vous venez, on va..._

_Booth : Interroger sa femme._

_Et ils partirent._

_Dans la SUV de Booth :_

_Tony : Alors, sa fait combien de temps que vous et le Dr Brennan êtes partenaires ?_

_Booth : Ca fait 4 ans. Si j'ai bien compris vous et le femme aux couteaux..._

_Tony : Ziva, elle s'appele Ziva._

_Booth : Vous et Ziva , vous êtes coéquipiers ?_

_Tony : Oui. Depuis 3 ans. Elle est ... Très... Très froide en apparence mais... C'est ... Elle est pas comme ça. Quand j'ai eue des problèmes, elle était là. Elle n'est pas si froide que ça , elle a juste... Une carapace._

_Booth : Ca me rapelle quelqu'un._

_Tony : Vraiment ?_

_Booth : Bones. Elle est pareil. Elle a vécu des choses tellement difficiles... Son père et sa mère l'ont abandonné à 15 ans , à quelques jours de noël. Et son frère aussi. Et à l'approche du nouvel an... Elle a été placée dans une famille._

_Tony : Dieu..._

_Booth : Mais c'est la pire des têtes de mule que j'ai vu._

_Tony : Apparement , Gibbs la connaît._

_Booth : Oui, on dirait ._

_Tony : J'ai jamais vu Gibbs être aimable avec quelqu'un._

_Booth : Vraiment ?_

_Tony : Ouai. J'ai le droit à des tapes derrière la tête tout les jours..._

_Booth : Bonne méthode._

_Tony : Pas pour mon cerveau._

_Booth ria à demi._

_Tony : On est arrivé._

_Et ils sortirent._

_Booth toca._

_Une femme d'un trentaine d'années ouvrit la porte._

_Booth : Bonjour madame , je suis l'agent Booth du FBI ._

_Tony : Et je suis l'agent Dinozzo , du NCIS._

_Femme : Le FBI et le NCIS ? Vous avez retrouvé Matt alors ?_

_Booth : Oui, mais... Pas de la façon dont vous l'auriez espéré._

_Tony : Votre mari a été retrouvé ce matin, au nom du NCIS et du FBI , je vous présente toutes mes condoléances..._

_Femme (larmes aux yeux) : Oh... Oh mon dieu NON ! NON ! Matt... Oh... Oh non, ce ...C'est... C'est pas possible... Oh... Ciel..._

_Booth : Est-ce que... Est-ce que on peut entrer pour vous posez quelques questions ?_

_Le femme se dégagea de la porte en leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient entrer..._

_Tony : Est ce que , votre mari avait des ennemis ?_

_Femme : Non... Il était aprécié de tout le monde , il... Il aidait tout le monde..._

_Booth : Bien... Je crois qu'on va vous laissez, on vous appelera si on a besoin de vous._

_Femme : D'accord._

_Et ils sortirent._

_En passant le pas de la porte, ils soupirèrent._

_Et se lancèrent un regard, qui en disait long._

_Tony : Y a des fois où j'aime vraiment pas faire ce boulot.  
Booth : Moi aussi..._

____________________

_Au Jefferson :_

_Booth et Tony rentrèrent dans le hall, Ziva et Gibbs étaient déjà là._

_Booth : Alors ? De votre côté ?_

_Ziva : Pas d'ennemis , pas de problèmes , il était aprécié de tout le monde... Et vous ?_

_Tony : Pareil._

_A la plateforme :_

_Bones : Je crois que là... Je devrais dire..._

_Ducky : Oh... Mon dieu..._

_Bones : Oh mon dieu... BOOTH ! GIBBS ! ZIVA ! TONY !_

_Booth : Ma fouine préférée nous appele..._

_Tony , Ziva et Gibbs sourirent à cette remarque._

_Booth (en passant sa carte dans le lecteur) : Alors Bones ?_

_Bones : Vous allez pas aimer ça. Pas du tout._

_Gibbs : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Bones : Cet homme a été battu. Celon moi, il a dû être séquestré pendant une courte période et il a été amené dans la forêt où il a été... Exécuté. Regardez ces marques sur les os. On voit clairement qu'ils ont été fracturé à cause d'un objet contendant._

_Booth : Oh..._

_Tony : ... mon dieu..._

_Ziva : Si j'ai bien compris , ce type qui n'avait absolument rien fait a été torturé , et il a été... Tué dans cette forêt ?_

_Bones hôcha la tête._

_Bones : J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle._

_Elle montra l'os de la hanche._

_Bones : Là , la marque laissée est très bien dessiné. Avec de la chance, on pourra dire d'ici peu quel a été l'arme._

_Booth : Joli travail Bones. Mais à mon avis. Le type qui est là ne pourra pas vous remerciez ..._

_A ce moment là, Abby déboula dans le labo._

_Abby : GIBBS ! Je sais quel arme a tué le quartier maître !_

_Gibbs : C'est laquelle Abby ?_

_Abby : L'arme est un fusil. Fusil que l'on utilisait à l'époque de la guerre pour tuer les prisonniers. En allemagne , si je connaîs bien mes cours d'histoire._

_Gibbs : Bon travail Abby._

_Abby : Merci._

_Et elle repartit._

_Hodgins (en arrivant) : On obtiendra rien avec la trace de chaussure , marque courante , que l'on retrouve partout ._

_Tony : Je commence à croire que les fouines sont presque aussi meilleures que les flics. Mais j'imaginais pas qu'y avait des jolies filles qui étaient scientifique aussi..._

_Cette remarque lui valu une tape derrière la tête de Gibbs._

_Tony : Aouch..._

_Angela (en arrivant) : Alors mon biquet ? On se fait martiriser ?_

_Tony sourit ._

_Tony : Rien de bien grave pour un type comme moi._

_Angela : Même si on vous enterrait vivant et qu'on devait pratiquer une opération sans anésthésie sur votre jambe ?_

_Tony : Un légère douleur..._

_Hodgins : Croyez moi, c'est bien plus qu'une légère douleur._

_Bones : Manquer d'oxygène est aussi très dur._

_Tony : Comment vous savez ça vous deux ?_

_Bones : Parce qu'on a été entérré vivant. Dans ma voiture. Et que j'ai dû pratiquer une opération sans anéshésie sur Hodgins._

_Tony : Oh... Je..._

_Bones : C'est pas grave , d'ailleurs... Booth ..._

_Booth : Ouai , moi aussi , sauf que j'étais sur un bateau. Je vais finir par croire que c'est un rite de passage..._

_Gibbs : Je me souviens... Tu m'en avais parlé... Mais maintenant...Le salop qui a fait ça est en prison ?_

_Bones : Jethro , tu devrais mettre au féminin._

_Tony : C'était une femme ?!?_

_Bones : Oui._

_Tony : Dieu..._

_Booth : Bref , c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut récapituler ce qu'on a._

_Gibbs : Exact, donc, on sait que ,celon sa famille, il n'avait pas d'ennemis._

_Ziva : Qu'il a séquestré cet homme avant de le tuer ._

_Bones : Et qu'il l'a exécuter avec un fusil._

_A ce moment , McGee arriva._

_McGee (en arrivant) : Et un prêtre vient d'appeler disant qu'il y a peu , il avait trouvé un fusil caché dans ses fleurs._

_Booth : C'est une plainsanterie ?_

_McGee : Oh non._

_Hodgins (en arrivant) : Et cet homme est retourné sur la scène du crime après. Il y a de la dipocire qui est restée sur l'empreinte, techniquement, il ne pouvait pas tuer une personne , et avoir de cette poudre sur ces chaussures si il n'y avait pas..._

_Booth : Wo wo wo. Doucement. Je suis pas entrain de tourner le film "Les fouines nous attaquent " !_

_Hodgins : Brennan..._

_Bones : Cet homme a tué une autre personne._

________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews please ^^


	5. Prise de risques

Merci pour ces reviews ^^ Ca me fait très plaisir =)

**Fanzz024** : Et oui, l'histoire commence peu à peu à se mettre en place... Dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura une grande révélation...

**Til-san : **Alors , alors... Premièrement : Tu as raison , j'ai relu le chapitre, et c'est vrai, Tony utilise beacoup cette expression, je veillerais à éviter de la mettre trop souvent...  
Deuxièmement : Oui, j'ai réécris plusieurs fois ce passage, soit il faisait trop long, soit trop court, mais, je pense que, dans l'histoire, vu le drame que la femme a vécu, Booth et Tony ne voulait pas s'éterniser... Voilà ^^  
Et sinon, oui, tu as raison, je me suis trompé ^^ C'est "rit"  
Et a part ça, vraiment contente que malgrès les ptits défauts, tu aimes cette fic =) Et vraiment merci de détailler ta reviews , ça m'aide d'avoir un avis extérieur d'une des personnes qui lit ma fic ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Booth : Qui dit toujours de ne pas aller trop vite en conclusion ?_

__

Bones : Moi, mais c'est pratiquement sûr. On pourrait juste vérifier.

Booth : Bones, c'est un lieu sacré ! Un cimetière ! un ci-me-tière

Bones : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Tony : Je sens venir le vent de la discorde .

Bones & Booth : QUOI ?

Tony : Je ferais mieux de me taire...

Bones : C'est de la terre , c'est la même chose que n'importe quel endroit ! Sinon , je sais pas moi , appelez le tout puissant , dîtes lui qu'on voudrait rechercher sur "ses" terres ! Oh pardon , vous ne pouvez pas le voir .

Booth (agacée) : Bones, des fois vous m'énervez , vous ne savez pas à quel point !

Bones : Vous allez bien chez des gens pour chercher dans leurs jardins si il y a des trucs suspects , là , c'est pareil !

Booth : Vous comparez un cimetière à un jardin ou je rêve !

Bones : C'est la même chose ! Sauf que dans un cimetière , il y a des corps en décomposition !

Booth : Pardon ?! J'espère que vous plaisentez Bones ?!

Bones : Non, pas le moins du monde , si vous étiez moins ...

Camille (en se mettant entre eux) : WO WO WO . Vous êtes pire que des politiciens dans un débat télévisé. Ecoutez , pour l'instant il faut attendre , quand on aura un mandat , on ira.

Bones : Et si il revient et qu'il enlève le corps ? A mon avis, vu son mode opératoire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tue.

Booth : Dès qu'on aura un mandat , on ira. Parce que déjà que fouiller un cimetière, ça m'enchante pas trop, alors , autant retarder ça au maximum.

Bones agacée , enleva sa blouse et partit dans son bureau.

Il était déjà 20 H .

Elle déposa sa blouse et décida de partir.

Elle prit son sac et partit.

Booth (en la voyant partir) : Bones ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Bones (en continuant de partir) : Je rentre chez moi, ça ne se voit pas ?

Booth (aux autres) : Vous deux secondes ok ?

Booth (suivant Bones) : Bones ! Voyons revenez ! Bones !

Bones (en continuant de marcher) : Je pars , je rentre chez moi, tout ce que vous voulez . Mais je rentre. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais revenir.

Booth (en essayant d'être à côté d'elle) : Quoi ?

Bones : Il y a un anthropologue judiciaire à Montréal. Appelez le , ou alors servez vous de Zack.

Booth : Bones, j'espère vraiment que là, vous plaisentez !

Bones : Oh non. Je ne plaisante jamais.

Booth : Malheureusement je le sais.

Ils étaient déjà sur le parking.

Bones (en montant dans sa voiture) : Je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir sérieusement.

Booth : Bones , vous ne pouvez pas partir , c'est...

Bones : Pourquoi je ne partirais pas ? A vrai dire , qu'est-ce qui me retient ?

Booth : Je vous retiens.

Bones : C'est ça.

Booth : Bones, s'il vous plaît ne partez pas . Réfléchissez-y .

Bones : J'y réfléchirais.

Et elle partit.

Laissant Booth seul dans le parking.

Chez elle...

Bones (en pensant à voix haute) : Non mais je rêve... Bon, au point où j'en suis... Ok, je vais aller là bas, et je vais chercher... Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y perds ?

Elle déposa son sac , en mettant son portable dans sa poche , et prit une lampe avec elle.

Elle prit son bloc notes , et y nota rapidement un mot :

"Suis parti à 20H30"

Elle ferma sa porte , et retourna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Elle démarra , et se dirige vers le cimetière que McGee avait indiqué plus tôt.

Une demi heure plus tard , elle y arriva.

Il y avait un chemin avant d'y arriver , tout était déjà noir.

Elle gara sa voiture à environ 100 mètres de là , et sortit.

Il commençait à pleuvoir très fort.

Pensées de Bones : Allez , ce n'est que de la pluie. De toute façon, on aurait pas besoin d'un mandat, c'est juste que Booth veut comme toujours retarder la procédure parce que c'est un cimetière. J'y crois pas.

Elle avança dans le sentier à l'aide de sa lampe.

Elle se dirigea vers les buissons.

Qui n'avait pas été taillé depuis longtemps à l'évidence...

Il pleuvait très fort, elle était trempé .

Pensées de Bones : Il pleut, je suis gelée , et en plus , j'ai pas choisi les bons habits. Une chemise au dessus d'un débardeur et un jean. Bravo Brennan !

Elle poussa les buissons , et se baissa.

Elle toucha dedans , et elle sentit quelque chose.

Bones (en chuchotant) : Bonne pioche... C'est un corps...

Elle se releva, se préparant à prendre son portable pour appeler Booth quand elle reçu un violent coup à la tête, et tomba, sombrant dans l'inconscience...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ah... Un cliffhanger... Vos reviews please ^^ J'ai faillis mettre un autre chapitre à la suite mais... Mon père dit que ma bonté me perdra alors... REVIEWEZ SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE !


	6. Histoires du passé

Merci pour vos rewiews, voici la suite, j'ai mis deux chapitres ....

**Pepette4435** : Mon père a toujours raison xD C'est toujours bien de laisser sur un petit cliffhanger ... Enfin, ravi d'avoir une (ou un) nouvelle (nouveau) lectrice (lecteur) . Perso , je pense que Bones fait tout pour prouver à Booth qu'elle a raison, alors, si il faut s'avanturer dans un cimetière en pleine nuit pour lui prouver qu'elle a raison, elle le fera ^^ Après, c'est ma façon de voir les choses =) J'espère que tu continueras à me lire ^^

**Fanzz024** : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ^^

leelou09 : Une deuxième nouvelle lectrice ! (ou lecteur, la flemme de remettre tout au masculain xD) Contente d'avoir réuni tes deux séries préférées , j'espère que tu apréciras la suite autant que les précédents chapitres !

**Til-san** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis entrain d'écrire le 28ème chapitre de mon côté, donc j'ai de la marge ^^ Vu que j'écris un chapitre entier en à peu près 2 ou 3 soirs (sachant que certains chapitres sont plus long ) J'aurais sûrement fini d'écrire cette histoire alors que je n'aurais pas tout posté. Sinon, c'est intentionnel si le chapitre est axé sur Bones, les 2 ou 3 chapitres qui vont suivre seront un peu plus axé sur ce personnage, car on va bientôt entendre parler de son passé.... Stop, j'en dis pas plus ^^ Et pour le fait que Bones s'avanture seule dans un cimetière (je tiens à préciser, que la pluie commence à tomber peu après qu'elle arrive ^^ ) comme je l'ai dit à **Pepette4435** , je pense que Bones ferait tout pour prouver à Booth qu'elle a raison et qu'elle en est sûre , voilà , sinon, au plaisir de te relire =)

**madleen** : Et oui , révélation dans les 2 ou 3 chapitres qui vont venir...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Elle se réveilla._

_Elle était toujours à côté du buisson._

_Pensées de Bones : Aïe... Ma tête... C'est pas vrai..._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle._

_Elle regarda dans les buissons à l'aide de sa lampe._

_"Ca va, il y a toujours les ossement" a t-elle pensé._

_Pensées de Bones : Mais... Le crâne n'était pas brisé, ni à cette endroit quand je... J'ai compris, il est venu, m'as assomé , et à pensé détruire le crâne pour que je ne l'identifie pas , mais c'est mal me connaître... Tiens il pleut encore... Je suis restée combien de temps là..._

_Elle regarda sa montre : 3H30 du matin._

_Pensées de Bones : Je suis restée là plus de 7 H ! Wow._

_Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle , son portable n'était plus dans sa poche , il était à côté d'elle, dépouvu de batterie..._

_Pensées de Bones : Allez... Maintenant, faut que je retourne voir Booth ou Jethro, finalement, c'était stupide de vouloir partir. Je ne peux pas partir. N'empêche que je vais aller voir d'abbord Jethro. Il est plus près._

_Elle reprit sa lampe , et se leva difficilement._

_Elle avait un peu mal à la cheville ._

_Elle marcha le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à sa voiture.  
_

_Elle alluma la lampe au dessus, et se toucha le haut du crâne et regarda sa main : du sang.  
_

_Pensées de Bones : Brennan, bouge , va quelque part ou tu n'es pas seule, parce que là...  
_

_Elle démarra rapidement sa voiture et alla jusque chez Jethro , elle était trempée, et la pluie ne cessait pas.  
_

_Elle sonna .  
_

_Elle fût surprise de la personne qui lui ouvrit.  
_

_C'était Booth.  
_

_Booth : Oh mon dieu Bones, vous allez bien.  
_

_Bones : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
_

_Booth : Je me suis inquièté pour vous , et je suis allé chez vous, vous n'y étiez pas, j'ai vu votre mot , et j'ai attendu , voyant que vous ne veniez pas, j'ai appelé Gibbs, on attendait que la pluie cesse pour vous cherchez, mais... Oh mon dieu , vous avez du sang sur le visage...  
_

_Bones : Je suis allée au cimetière.  
_

_Booth : Bones ! Vous êtes...  
_

_Bones : J'ai trouvé des ossements, et je me suis à peine relevé qu'on m'a assomé.  
_

_Booth : Oh mais entré , vous êtes trempée ! Et couverte de terre .  
_

_Il la fit rentrer, elle se croisait les bras pour se tenir chaud.  
_

_Il prit sa veste et la lui déposa sur ses épaules.  
_

_Booth : Bones, vous êtes complêtement trempée.  
_

_Bones : J'ai passé plus de 7 H inconciente sous la pluie.  
_

_Booth : C'est pas vrai...Venez, on est en bas.  
_

_Bones (en s'arrêtant une seconde) : Booth ?  
_

_Booth (en s'arrêtant aussi) : Quoi ?  
_

_Bones : Je ne partirais pas Booth, je voulais que vous le sachiez .  
_

_Il sourit et mit son bras autour de sa taille en même temps qu'elle avançait.  
_

_Booth (à Gibbs) : Elle est là !  
_

_Gibbs : Tempe , tu es cinglée !  
_

_Bones : Merci Jethro . Mais ça , tu le savais.  
_

_Gibbs (en souriant) : Exact. Mais tu es trempée et ... Tu saigne ... Bon dieu , qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!  
_

_Bones : Je suis allée au cimetière, ou j'ai trouvé des ossements, et on m'a assomé.  
_

_Gibbs & Booth (en même temps) : Je vais tuer celui qui a fait ça...  
_

_Bones : Allez, deux pour le prix d'un.  
_

_Gibbs : Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir.  
_

_Booth : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends ! Gibbs, je vais chercher une serviette avec de l'eau pour la blessure de Bones , et aussi un café.  
_

_Bones : J'ai besoin d'un café.  
_

_Et Booth partit .  
_

_Gibbs : Tu sais que tu es vraiment stupide.  
_

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
_

_Bones : J'aime bien tes compliments Jethro.  
_

_Gibbs : Tu sais que je tiens à toi, et tu risque ta vie.  
_

_Bones : Au début, tu m'as haïs.  
_

_Booth allait entrer , mais il resta à côté de la porte qui menait au escalier pour écouter...  
_

_Gibbs : Tu as fouillé dans ma vie !  
_

_Bones (en souriant) : J'ai fallis me retrouver avec un poignet cassé de ta faute.  
_

_Gibbs sourit.  
_

_Gibbs : Mais je me suis ravisé. Déjà après ce qui t'étais arrivé et ... Parce que tu as été la seule à dire des choses différentes quand tu as sû pour ...  
_

_Bones : Shannon et Kelly.  
_

_Gibbs : Oui . Et il y a seuleument deux personnes à qui je peux parler de ça. Sans qu'on me dise "Oh , je suis tellement désolé ..." Patati Patata. Et aujourd'hui , une de ces deux personnes est morte. Il ne reste plus que toi. Et des fois, je me dis que... Quand ... Si Kelly avait grandit... Elle aurait fini par devenir une jeune femme comme toi. C'est pour ça que je me conduis des fois comme un père pour toi.  
_

_Bones : Et je ne t'en veux pas. Le mien m'abandonné.  
_

_Gibbs : C'est pour ça. Je ne veux pas perdre une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux.  
_

_Bones : Moi, Ziva , Abby.  
_

_Gibbs : Je vous protège. Même si Ziva n'a pas souvent besoin de protection.  
_

_Bones : Oui, je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Avant qu'elle n'intègre le NCIS , je l'avais vu quelques fois. Et j'ai pas bien compris... Herm... Kate ? Je l'avais vu deux ou trois fois avec toi en 2001 et...  
_

_Gibbs : Kate est morte.  
_

_Bones : Oh... Mon dieu...  
_

_Gibbs : Tué par un homme qui visait les femmes de mon équipe. Le demi frère de Ziva, que Ziva a tué pour me sauver la vie.  
_

_Bones : Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle.  
_

_Gibbs : Oui.  
_

_Bones : J'ai appris pour Jenny.  
_

_Gibbs : Elle était la deuxième personne avec qui je pouvais parler de Kelly et de Shannon.  
_

_Bones : C'est triste, elle était si... Enjoué, déterminé. Mais, je ne sais pas si tu savais que...  
_

_Gibbs : Elle allait... Non, je ne le savais pas. Toi oui .  
_

_Bones : Elle me l'avais dit, elle ne savait pas à qui en parler à part Ducky... Et, il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un.  
_

_Gibbs sourit en repensant à Jenny.  
_

_Gibbs : Sinon, ton équipe a l'air d'être soudée.  
_

_Bones : Oui.  
_

_Gibbs : Vous , au moins, vous n'avez pas perdu un des membres...  
_

_Bones (en soupirant) : Si... Zack... Il... C'était mon assistant... Et je n'ai rien vu venir. C'était l'apprentit d'un tueur en série cannibal. Zack a tué quelqu'un. Maintenant, il est dans un hôpital psycatrique.  
_

_Gibbs : J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ce n'est pas grave.  
_

_Bones : Mais ça va.  
_

_Gibbs : Promet moi de faire attention. Je ne voudrais pas que tu disparaîsse à ton tour. J'ai déjà perdu Shannon, Kelly, Jenny, Kate. Je ne veux pas que tu meurres Tempérance. Tu compte comme si tu étais ma fille.  
_

_Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.  
_

_Gibbs : Booth avait l'air de s'inquiètez beaucoup pour toi.  
_

_Bones : Il s'inquiète toujours pour moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais...  
_

_Gibbs : Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?  
_

_Bones : Non.  
_

_Gibbs (en souriant) : Tu le comprendras. Un jour.  
_

_Bones sourit à son tour.  
_

_Booth avait écouté toute la conversation.  
_

_Et avait décidé que c'était le moment de revenir.  
_

_Booth : Alors Bones ? Vous n'avez pas mal au crâne ?  
_

_Bones : Un peu.  
_

_Booth : La prochaine fois que vous décidez de faire un truc dans le genre, appelez moi, ça vous évitera d'avoir ce genre de problèmes.  
_

_Elle sourit.  
_

_Booth passa un des trois café à Gibbs.  
_

_Et un autre à Bones pendant qu'il essuyait sa blessure avec une serviette humide.  
_

_Booth : Bones, c'est pas joli. Du tout. Il a dû sacrément y mettre de la force cette pouriture... Vous avez de la chance d'être encore parmis nous.  
_

_Bones bu une gorgé de son café.  
_

_Booth : Vous avez plus chaud ?  
_

_Bones : Ca va. Comparé à tout à l'heure. Merci.  
_

_Booth : De rien. Bones, ne nous refaisez plus jamais une peur pareil.  
_

_Bones : Promis. La prochaine fois, si il ne m'enlève pas la batterie comme cette fois ci , je vous appele.  
_

_Booth : Voilà Bones, c'est fini.  
_

_Bones : Merci.  
_

_Il posa la serviette sur le bureau , et prit une gorgée de son café.  
_

_Booth : De quoi vous parliez sinon ?  
_

_Bones lança un regard à Gibbs.  
_

_Du genre "On ment, ou on dévoile ton passé ?"  
_

_Gibbs réfléchi une seconde.  
_

_Et fit signe à Bones de dire la vérité.  
_

_Bones : Ok, heu... Jethro, a été marié 4 fois.  
_

_Booth : Je ne le savais pas.  
_

_Gibbs : Vous avez pas fait comme Tempe, elle a fouillé dans les dossiers qui me concernaient.  
_

_Booth sourit.  
_

_Bones : Il a divorcé des 3 dernières , mais la première... La première a été assassiné. Avec sa fille, et... Elles sont mortes. Je suis une des seules personnes qui le savait bien avant son équipe.  
_

_Booth : Oh...Oh... Je... J'ai moi même un fils, et si il venait à mourrir , je ne sais pas comment...  
_

_Gibbs : Vous ne guérissez jamais. J'étais un marine. J'étais en mission quand on m'a dit que...  
_

_Booth : Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suis désolé.  
_

_Gibbs & Bones : Jamais d'excuses, c'est un signe de faiblesse.  
_

_Gibbs : Tu connaîs mieux le règles que mon équipe.  
_

_Bones sourit.  
_

_Gibbs : Si vous dîtes à quelqu'un quoi que se soit là dessus, n'espèrez pas revoir la lumière du jour , c'est clair ?  
_

_Booth : Compris.  
_

_Et ils prirent tous une gorgée de leurs cafés et firent comme si de rien était, et parlèrent d'autre chose._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors alors.... Suite ou pas suite ? REWIEWEZ !


	7. Le passé revient au galop

HONTE A MOI ! 8 JOURS SANS POSTER ! Avec toutles cours, pas le temps de poster, mais maintenant, 10 jours de vacances ^^ J'espère que vous me pardonnerez... Et là, attention, j'ai pas mis 1 , ni 2 , mais 3 chapitres pour vos beaux yeux ! Ces chapitres font partit des plus long... Allez , je vous laisse lire, et merci pour toutes vos reviews .

**Til-san** : Alors , alors... Pour le coup derrière la tête, c'est vrai que tout ce qu'on veut , c'est dormir, je le sais aussi, car j'ai eu deux comossions cérébrale, pour l'histoire, je pensais qu'il fallait mieux ne pas perdre le fil, de risque de couper l'action , je n'ai donc pas respécté ce fait. Sinon, exact , je reconnais que sur ce chapitre, les caractères des personnages sont peu respecté, après avoir lu ton review, j'ai même quelque peu modifé des phrases dans les chapitres ci-dessous. Sinon, n'hésite pas à être critique, même très, pour moi, ça m'aide à progresser, et améliorer ma façon d'écrire. Ca me fait plaisir que malgrès tout cela , tu apprécie ma fic ^^

**madleen** : Mille excuses pour l'attente, et voici la suite ^^

**leelou09** : Ah, je crois que j'ai gagné une lectrice récurante ^^ J'espère que tu me pardonnera pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster...

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Booth : Sinon, herm... Bones, vous avez vu le visage de cette pourriture ?_

_Bones : Non, j'ai découvert le cadavre, je me suis levé, j'allais prendre mon portable pour vous appelez, j'ai à peine eu le temps de le sortir , que il m'avait assomé, quand je me suis réveillé , j'ai regardé à l'endroit du cadavre , le crâne avait été brisé en morceau._

_Booth : Il vous connaît mal, vous allez le reconstituer._

_Bones : Exact._

_Booth : J'arrive pas à le croire, il est partit en vous laissant pour morte... La pourriture..._

_Bones : Calmez vous Booth, je vais bien. Quel heure est-il ?_

_Gibbs : 4 H 03 ._

_Bones : Appelez les flics , dîtes leur de mettre un périmètre autour du cimetière. Et que dès que le soleil se lèvera, on ira._

_Booth : Vu la pluie qui tombe.. On risque pas de voir le soleil avant un bout de temps._

_Bones : Alors, il faut y aller, maintenant, de toutes façon, comme vous l'avez dit, on ne va pas voir le soleil. Même si il fera jour, ce serait pareil d'y aller maintenant, et de se servir de lampe._

_Booth : Depuis quand vous la connaissez agent Gibbs ?_

_Gibbs : 10 ans_

_Booth : Vous ne la connaissez pas depuis 2001 ?_

_Gibbs : Non, euh... Je l'ai connu, avant._

_Booth : Bref , elle est VRAIMENT comme ça 24 H/ 24 ? Ca fait 4 ans que je la connaîs , alors je commence à me poser des questions._

_Gibbs : Vous n'avez pas idée..._

_Bones : Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_Booth : Oh rien, vous venez de vous faire assomer dans le même cimetière, et vous voulez y retourner ? Vous êtes encore trempé de tout à l'heure, et vous voulez y retournez ?!_

_Bones : Je vais passer chez moi me changer d'abbord, et oui, je compte y retourner._

_Booth : Elle est cinglée, elle l'est vraiment._

_Bones : Merci, j'avais déjà Jethro pour les compliments, maintenant, j'ai vous aussi._

_Booth : Non, mais c'est vrai quoi , vous venez de vous faire assomer par un type qui est sûrement un tueur en série, et vous vous inquiètez pas plus que ça pour votre sécurité ?_

_Bones : Hey ! J'ai deux agents fédéraux qui veulent me protéger à longueur de journée, je crois que je suis en sécurité. Ah oui, j'oubliais , il y a aussi Ziva, qui maintenant, va plus me lâcher d'une semelle... Si il le faut, elle dormirais devant ma porte !_

_Gibbs : C'est pas faux. Mais tu es en danger._

_Booth : Voilà quelqu'un , qui comprends !_

_Bones : Booth ! Il ne m'a pas filé que je sache ! Et maintenant, je parie que vous allez mettre une sécurité constente autour de mon immeuble..._

_Booth : Vous avez raison Bones._

_Bones : Je sais me défendre ! J'ai pas besoin d'une quelquonque sécuri..._

_Gibbs siffla._

_Gibbs : STOP ! Vous êtes pire que moi et mon ex . Alors, calmez vous. Ok ?_

_Bones : Jethro ! Je n'ai pas besoin de sécurité autour de mon immeuble !_

_Booth : Attention, de qui avez vous le plus peur, moi ou elle ?_

_Gibbs : STOP ! S-T-O-P ! J'appele Ziva pour qu'elle vous le dise en hébreux où sa va aller ?!_

_Booth : Elle parle hébreux ?_

_Bones : Elle parle 9 langues._

_Booth : COMBIEN ?!_

_Bones : 9 : le turc, l'hébreu, l'arabe, l'anglais, l'allemand, l'italien, l'espagnol, le russe et le français_

_Booth : Wahou._

_Gibbs : Ziva n'est pas le sujet. Arrêtez de vous engueulez . Un jour, vous vous serez tellement pourri que vous pourrez plus vous voir en peinture._

_Booth : On ne s'engueule pas._

_Bones : C'est vrai, c'est lui qui me crie dessus._

_Booth : Pardon ? C'est ça, et maintenant, c'est de ma faute._

_Bones : J'essaye d'être un temps soit peu gentille, et voilà comment je me fais recevoir ! Vous m'engueulez ._

_Booth : Y a jamais une seule personne fautive. Si à chaque fois vous me mettiez pas hors de moi !_

_Bones : Je crois que finalement, je devrais vraiment partir._

_Booth : C'est ça , partez ._

_Bones (en lui tendant sa veste) : Tenez , je m'en vais. Ravi de vous avoir connu . Appelez Zack et demandez à ce qu'il vous aide cette fois ci. Au revoir Jethro. Et Booth, adieu._

_Et elle se leva rapidement et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture._

_Il pleuvait encore._

_Dès que Bones avait passé la porte ..._

_Gibbs : Vous ne la suivez pas ?_

_Booth :Non._

_Gibbs : Savez vous où elle était avant d'être à Washinthon ?_

_Booth : Non._

_Gibbs : Alors vous savez que probablement qu'elle est partie, et qu'elle n'est jamais revenue à cet endroit. Si elle le veut, elle fera cette fois-ci aussi._

_Booth : Qu'est ce que vous en savez si elle s'en ira et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais ?_

_Gibbs : Elle avait déjà travailler avec le FBI , pas à Washinthon, une fois, elle était sûre que le type qui était en prison était innocent. Personne ne la croyais. Résultat ? Le type a failli la tuer . J'étais venu, car je croyais en ce qu'elle me disait. Et je lui ai sauvé la vie. Et elle a décidé de partir. Les types ne l'ont jamais revu, au départ , il disait que tant pis, qu'elle s'en aille, et après, il l'on supplié de rester. Elle est partie, et il ne l'ont plus jamais revu. Vous voulez vraiment ne plus la revoir ?_

_Booth réfléchit une seconde..._

_Booth (en se levant) : Non_

_Et il prit sa veste et se précipita à la suite de Bones._

_Elle était entrain d'ouvrir la porte quand Booth la rattrapa._

_Elle ouvrit la porte._

_Booth (en essayant de la rattraper) : Bones !_

_Elle se retourna , ils étaient dehors, sous la pluie._

_Bones : Quoi Booth ? Vous m'avez dit que je devais m'en aller , je m'en vais, et n'espérez pas me revoir._

_Booth : Bones, j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère, je... Je ne veux pas que vous partiez ..._

_Bones : Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Et ça me rappelle que j'avais ignoré cette remarque._

_Booth : Bones, vous... Vous ne pouvez pas partir._

_Bones : C'est ça. Vous croyez vraiment que de toute façon c'est de ma faute ?_

_Booth : Hey ! C'est vous qui vous en allez !_

_Bones : Et c'est vous qui me retenez pas._

_Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça._

_Ils étaient à même pas 2 mètres l'un de l'autre._

_Elle se retourna et allait partir quand Booth lui attrapa le bras._

_Booth : Bones, vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vraiment._

_Elle le regarda une seconde._

_Bones : Pourquoi Booth ?_

_Booth : Pourquoi quoi ?_

_Bones : Pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi facile avec vous ? Facile de partir. Je suis déjà partie, et avec vous, pourquoi c'est toujours plus dur ?_

_Il pleuvait fort._

_Booth ne savait pas quoi répondre._

_Gibbs était à la fenêtre , il observait la scène._

_Booth : Je sais pas Bones. Je sais vraiment pas._

_Et il la prit dans ses bras._

_Elle était gelée._

_Complêtement._

_Il ressera son étreinte et lui remit sa veste sur les épaules._

_Booth : Ne partez jamais Bones, s'il vous plaît ,ne fuyez jamais. Ne partez pas loin de moi, s'il vous plaît._

_Bones ne dit rien._

_Elle absorbait juste ses paroles._

_Il lui répéta ça pendant des secondes , des minutes, des heures, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils sont restés là._

_Le temps s'était comme arrêté._

_Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, ils rerentrèrent à l'intérieur._

_Ils étaient complêtement trempé._

_Gibbs : Alors Tempe ?_

_Bones : Tu devras me supporter encore très longtemps._

_Gibbs sourit._

_Gibbs : La dernière fois, tu étais venu à DC et tu avais quitté..._

_Bones : N'en dit pas trop sur ma vie Jethro._

_Gibbs : Il n'y a que deux personnes qui se permette de m'appeler par mon prénom, tu le savais ?_

_Bones : Oui, moi et Ducky._

_Gibbs : Enfin bref, tu avais quitté... La ville où tu étais avant parce que le FBI t'avais abandonné, et résultat, si je t'avais pas cru, Booth, vous l'auriez jamais connu ._

_Bones : Heureusement que tu étais là._

_Gibbs : Cette pouriture a bien failli te tuer._

_Booth : Et ils ne l'ont pas cru ?_

_Bones : Pas de ressemblances entre les victimes, entre les meurtres. Ils ne m'ont pas cru. Alors, j'ai faillis y rester et je suis partie de... Je suis partie._

_Booth : Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas dire où est-ce que vous étiez avant ?_

_Bones : Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?_

_Booth : Comme ça._

_Bones : Bien sûr, et au hasard,je dirais que la prochaine question que vous allez me poser, c'est "Qui était les agents ?" Je me trompe ?_

_Booth : Vous savez Bones, vous devriez vous reconvertir en voyante._

_Bones : Montréal, c'est là où je bossais avant._

_Booth : Et maintenant, le nom des deux agents..._

_Bones : Oh , vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je vous les donne._

_Booth : Très bien, Gibbs ?_

_Bones : Jethro, si tu dis..._

_Gibbs : Agent Franks et Morgan._

_Bones : Jethro !_

_Gibbs ria une seconde._

_Gibbs : Vous avez ce que vous voulez ?_

_Booth (souriant) : Merci infiniment agent Gibbs !_

_Gibbs : Mais de rien, sauf que maintenant, vous me devez 50 $._

_Booth : Pour ce que vous venez de me dire, d'accord._

_Il sortit un billet et le tendit à Gibbs._

_Bones : Hey !_

_Booth : Vous inquiètez pas Bones, je vais venir avec vous. Quand on ira les voir ._

_Bones : C'est ça. Ca fait plus de 10 ans que je suis partie, et je ne compte pas les revoir._

_Booth : Tiens, c'est pas depuis 10 ans que vous connaissez Gibbs ?_

_Gibbs : Oui, mais comme Tempe n'a parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé là bas, on dit qu'on se connaît que depuis le 11 septembre. Elle a toujours été honnête depuis que je lui avait sauvé la vie .C'est quelqu'un de bien Booth. Vraiment._

_Booth : Je sais que Bones est quelqu'un de bien._

_Bones : Depuis quand vous savez ça ?_

_Booth : Sûrement depuis toujours._

_Bones : C'est impossible, vous me connaissez depuis seuleument 4 ans, vous ne pouvez pas me connaître depuis..._

_Gibbs : C'est une expression Tempe._

_Booth : Merci._

_Bones : Ah... Et après , vous vous demandez pourquoi je comprends rien à ce que vous disez ..._

_Booth : Laissez tomber..._

_Gibbs : Je stop tout de suite, il est hors de question que vous leviez le ton ok ?_

_Bones : On devait allez chercher le cadavre , je vous le rappelle..._

_Booth : Bones, vous..._

_Regard noir de Gibbs._

_Booth : Ok, ok..._

_Bones : Merci . Appelez le FBI Booth. Ah et aussi, Jethro, appele Ziva, Tony et McGee c'est ça ?_

_Gibbs : Ok._

_Ils s'exécutèrent._

_Booth : On peut y aller . Je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin Bones._

_Bones : On y va._

_Et ils partirent tous._

_Arrivé au cimetière :_

_Booth : Waw, ils ont fait vite._

_Bones : Oui._

_Ils sortirent tout les trois de la voiture._

_Booth (aux agents) : Alors ?_

_Agent : On vient à peine d'arriver, on a juste poser un projecteur vers l'endroit du buisson. On a même pas regardé._

_Booth : Ok._

_Gibbs : Tony, Ziva et McGee arriveront dans 1 H._

_Booth : Ok._

_Ils suivirent le petit sentier..._

_Et arrivèrent près du buisson._

_Booth : Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce sang ?_

_Bones : C'est le mien._

_Booth : Pardon ?! Vous avez perdu autant de sang que ça ?!_

_Bones : Il n'y a que quelques gouttes Booth...  
Booth : Justement, pour moi, quelques gouttes, c'est beaucoup trop._

_Bones : Ce n'est pas moi le problème... Alors, les ossements..._

_Bones (en regardant les ossements) : Une femme cette fois. La trentaine. Même plaie par balle que pour la première victime , morte il y a peu... Je dirais 3 semaines. Le corps a été visiblement déplacé. J'en saurais plus au Jefferson, mais , vu le type de plaies. C'est la même personne qui a tué les deux._

_Booth : Je m'en doutais..._

_Il allait repartir quand il vit quelque chose sur le sol._

_Booth : Bones, ça serait pas votre portable par hasard ?_

_Bones : Si . Mais maintenant qu'il manque..._

_Booth se baissa et creusa un peu et vit que la batterie était enfouie sous le sol._

_Booth : Il l'avait enfoui pour que au cas où vous vous réveillerez, vous ne puissiez pas appeler..._

_Bones : Sûrement, il ne pensait pas que je puisse me lever et retourner m'enfuir d'ici._

_Gibbs : Ca veut dire qu'il voulait te tuer Tempe._

_Bones : Ca confirme l'idée._

_Booth : On peut y aller._

_Bones : Quel heure est-il ?_

_Gibbs (regardant sa montre) : 8 H . Et il fait toujours gris, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il repleuve..._

_Bones : On peut y aller._

_Booth : Exact, venez, faut que je vous montre des gens._

_Bones : Qui ?_

_Booth : Venez ._

_Ils montèrent tout les deux dans la voiture de Booth, et allèrent à l'appartement de Bones._

_Chez Bones..._

_Bones : Qu'est ce qu'on fait chez moi ?_

_Booth (en regardant sa montre) : Il est déjà 9 h. Ils vont pas tarder..._

_Bones : Qui ça ?_

_Booth : Vous vous souvenez des types avec qui vous travaillez ?_

_Bones : Non, vous avez pas fait ça ..._

_Booth : Dès que j'ai su les noms, j'ai appelé en douce le FBI , pour qu'il me les appele et me les passe. Ils ont prit l'avion de nuit. Leur vol arrivait à 8 H 30._

_Bones : Booth, je..._

_Booth : Vous inquiètez pas, ils ont dit qu'ils se rappelaient de vous et qu'ils voulaient vous revoir de toute façon._

_On entendit toquer._

_Booth : Ah !_

_Bones : Le pire, c'est que vous leur avez donner mon adresse !_

_Booth : Oh c'est rien... Maintenant, allez ouvrir la porte, ils ne me connaîsse pas._

_Bones lui lança un regard noir._

_Et ouvrit la porte._

_... : Dr Brennan, alors ? Vous êtes vraiment partie si loin que ça ?_

_Il avait prononcé sa phrase en français._

_Brennan lui parla de même en français ._

_Bones : Bonjour agent Morgan, agent Franks._

_Morgan : Quand même , partir à Washinthon , vous savez qu'on vous a cherché ?_

_Bones : Vraiment ?_

_Franks : Oui._

_Morgan : On peut entrer ?_

_Bones (en s'écartant de la porte) : J'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_Booth : Bravo Bones, vous commencez à être presque aimable. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir._

_Ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé._

_Morgan : Vous êtes ?_

_Il avait parlé en anglais._

_Booth : Agent Booth._

_Bones : D'ailleurs Booth, pourquoi vous les avez fait venir ?_

_Booth : Je voulais savoir quelques petites choses..._

_Franks se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'il était là, lui et Morgan._

_Bones : Quoi ? J'ai le droit de parler non ? D'ailleurs, je voulais même pas vous voir, c'est Booth qui vous a dit de venir pas moi._

_Morgan : On a prit un avion au beau milieu de la nuit parce que on voulait s'excuser !_

_Bones : Et moi un tueur en série m'a assomé et m'a laissée pour morte au beau milieu d'un cimetière et je suis restée 7 H inconsciente , et j'ai très mal à la tête, vous voyez, on a chaqun ses problèmes._

_Franks (marmonant) : Ben sa change pas..._

_Bones : Pardon ?!_

_Franks : Vous vous faîtes toujours poursuivre par un tueur en série ._

_Bones : Oh ! Et je le fais exprès vous croyez ?!_

_Morgan (marmonant) : Peut être..._

_Bones (se levant) : Vous voyez Booth ? C'est pour ça que je voulais pas les revoir et que je suis partie._

_Booth (attrapant son bras) : Bones, restez , faut que vous creviez l'apset._

_Bones (se réasseillant) : Bien, mais c'est la dernière fois que je les vois. Et que vous fouinez dans ma vie par la même occasion._

_Booth : Ok, ok._

_Morgan : Ben quoi ? Je disais la vérité, à chaque fois, vous allez quelque part où on veut pas que vous alliez, vous trouvez un cadavre, et le type veut vous tuez ._

_Bones (ironisant) : Bien , c'est ma faute, si vous voulez , tout les types qui ont tenté de me tuer parce que j'ai découvert leurs victimes, relâchez les, après tout , c'est pas grave si je meurre , vous vous en foutez royallement, alors allez y._

_Franks : C'est pas ce que on veut dire._

_Bones : Techniquement, si, vous auriez préféré que je reste chez moi au lieu de trouver les cadavres, donc, que je ne trouve pas le tueur, j'en conclue que si je serais restée chez moi, je n'aurais pas trouvé les cadavres, et les tueurs seraient en liberté. Et celon vous , je serais plus en sécurité, chez moi. Oh mais peut être pas, vu le résultat de la dernière enquête à laquelle j'ai participé avec vous._

_Morgan et Franks se tûrent._

_Morgan reprit après quelques minutes de silence_

_Morgan : C'était un accident._

_Bones : Bien sûr ! Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, et le résultat est que j'ai faillis me faire tuer ! __ elle reprit après quelques secondes __ Si Gibbs n'avait pas écouté "mes conneries" je serais morte, et là, ça aurait été de votre faute, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._

_Franks : Je sais pas moi , vous faîtes plus de trois arts martiaux , vous auriez pû le maîtriser !_

_Bones : Rappelez vous comment j'étais quand Gibbs est arrivé et que vous étiez derrière._

_Franks et Morgan réfléchirent une seconde._

_Et se tûrent après avoir comprit._

_Morgan : Ok , ok . Vous avez gagné. Désolé._

_Franks : Désolé._

_Bones (se relevant) : C'est bon Booth ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez maintenant, maintenant, je vais prendre l'air._

_Booth : Bones ! Quelqu'un veut vous tuez ! C'est dangeureux !_

_Bones (en partant) : Et bien tant pis !_

_Et elle partit en claquant la porte._

_Booth : Elle est pas croyable !_

_Franks : J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'inquiètez autant pour sa vie que vous. A part l'agent Gibbs._

_Booth : C'est ma partenaire, et je lui fait confiance. Et je crois ce qu'elle me dit._

_Morgan : Hey vieux, quand on l'a rencontré, c'était une minette de 20 ans, qui était un génie, elle était encore débutante dans son métier, elle avait sauté je sais pas combien de classe...Vous l'auriez cru vous ?_

_Booth : Absolument._

_Franks (à Morgan) : T'oublie qu'elle fréquentait les squellettes ._

_Il rigola._

_Booth (agacé mais sur un ton calme) : Vous avez lu son dossier ?_

_Morgan : On avait pas que ça à faire, un petit génie débarque et on nous dit qu'elle va bosser avec nous, on cherche pas à en savoir plus sur elle._

_Booth : Ecoutez, je vais vous dire ça gentillement parce que sinon, je sens que je vais m'énerver. Elle a été abandonnée par ses parents à 15 ans, elle est allée de famille d'acceuil en famille d'acceuil, elle a été entérrée vivante, on lui a tiré dessus, un flic a essayé de la tuer, et là, elle se fait assomée, et est laissée pour morte dans un cimetière . Je ne sais pas si vous réaliser ou pas._

_Franks : Doux Jésus..._

_Morgan : Oh ... Euh... On... On le savait pas. Euh... Désolé._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé pour que vous vous excusiez auprès de Bones ?_

_Franks : Je pense pas qu'on devrait vous le dire, c'est..._

_Morgan : C'est hard. Vaut mieux rien dire._

_Booth : C'est très simple, soit vous me le dîtes et y a pas de problèmes, soit j'harcèle Bones, soit je fais mes petites recherches. De toute façon, je le saurais, alors, autant que vous me le disiez tout de suite._

_Morgan : Mieux vaux que vous vous asseyez avant._

_Booth : Vous croyez que je suis une famelette ?_

_Franks : Non, mais, vous tenez beaucoup à votre ... "partenaire", alors, vous allez nous en vouloir beaucoup._

_Booth : Allez y._

_Morgan : Ok, euh... Quand... Quand l'agent Gibbs est arrivé, suivi par nous... Elle... Elle baignait à moitié dans son sang, quelques minutes de plus... Et elle serait morte... Il l'avait pognardé..._

_*** FLASH BACK***  
Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourrir..._

_Quand soudain, Gibbs arriva, elle avait cru qu'il ne viendrait jamais._

_Elle était derrière le plan de travail de sa cuisine, allongée, baignant dans son sang ..._

_Elle entendit un coup de feu, et Ryan Coperwrite s'effondra sur le sol._

_Mais il n'était pas mort, Gibbs lui avait tiré dans l'épaule._

_Gibbs se précipita vers elle, malgrès le fait qu'elle était à demi consciente, elle aperçut qu'il y avait de la rage et de la peine dans son regard._

_Il la souleva doucement du sol , et lui répéta plusieurs fois : " N'aie pas peur, ça va aller , l'ambulance arrive..."_

_Elle entendit ensuite deux autres personnes entrer, elle vit que c'était Morgan et Franks._

_Ils s'avançèrent, et virent dans quel état elle était, elle vit aussi Gibbs leur lancer un regard empli de rage et de colère._

_Elle entendit aussi vaguement les deux agents dire : "On est désolé, on est vraiment désolé, tellment..."_

_Elle entendit également Gibbs dire : "Fermez la ! Et je vous jure que dès que si elle a le moindre séquelle , je vous tue , et je n'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois ok ?"_

_Ses dernières paroles furent comme un murmure pour elle avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience..._

_Elle se réveilla , elle ne sût pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente..._

_Elle ouvra doucement les yeux._

_Gibbs : Tu es réveillé._

_Bones (d'une voix faible) : Où suis-je ?..._

_Gibbs : A l'hôpital, tu te réveille après plus de 6 H après ton opération..._

_Bones : Tu es resté ?..._

_Gibbs : C'est normal._

_Bones : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ..._

_Gibbs : Tu as à peine 22 ans, et tu viens te manquer de mourrir._

_Bones : Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre..._

_Gibbs : Oui... Les ordures qui ne t'ont pas cru , veulent te voir..._

_Ils entrèrent._

_Morgan : Dr Brennan, on est..._

_Bones : Dehors._

_Franks : Quoi ?_

_Bones : Partez, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir , dès que je sors d'ici, je quitte Montréal._

_Ils resortirent._

_Gibbs : Mais... Où tu vas aller ?_

_Bones : Tu crois que le temps que je trouve un appart à Washinthon je pourrais habiter chez toi ?_

_Gibbs sourit._

_Gibbs : Bien sûr._

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Booth (en attrapant sa veste) : Si quand je reviens, vous êtes encore là , je vous tue ok ? J'espère que c'est bien clair._

_Morgan : On ne pouvait pas savoir... C'était tellement sûr que ce soit l'autre type.... Pas celui qui l'a..._

_Booth : Fermez la . Tout de suite. Et partez ._

_Il sortit, et laissa les deux agents en plan._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pour l'instant, les chapitres sont un peu trop axé sur Bones, je sais, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, ça va bientôt changer.


	8. Quand on commence à avoir peur

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! Voici la suite !

**madleen** : Ah , une lectrice récurante depuis le début de ma fic ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres chapitres =)

**Fanzz024** : Merci pour l'info ^^ Je n'y avais pas fait attention =)

**Piplete** : Contente d'avoir gagné une nouvelle lectrice =)

**leelou09 **: Et encore une lectrice récurante ^^ Merci vraiment de suivre ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^

Et à mon grand regret.... J'ai perdu le review régulier de **Til-san** ='( , j'espère qu'elle reviendra me donner ses précieux conseils ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Il descendit en trombe._

__

Il regarda autour de lui .

Il pleuvait à nouveau.

Booth : Saleté de pluie !

Il regarda encore, et vit Bones , à 30 mètres de là où il était .

Elle était immobile.

Il se précipita vers elle.

Booth : Bones ! Bones est ce que sa va ?!

Elle lui tournait le dos, il se placa devant elle et vit qu'elle pleurait.

Booth (en la prenant dans ses bras) : Bones, sa va aller ok ? Shh... Sa va aller, venez, rentrez à l'intérieur.

Elle releva la tête et ils rentrèrent dans le hall de son immeuble.

Bones : Ils vous ont tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

Booth : Bones...

Bones : Ils avaient raison, il n'y avait aucune raison de me croire.

Booth : Bones , si j'avais été là, je vous aurais cru.

Bones : Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison, ce type avait l'air d'être le suspect, et l'autre , non, alors ils ne m'ont pas cru. Mais c'est pas grave, vous inquiètez pas, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être de mon côté.

Booth : Je serais toujours de votre côté. Et même si vous n'aviez que 22 ans à l'époque, je vous aurais cru.

Bones : Merci.

Booth : Pourquoi vous avez pleuré tout à l'heure Bones ?  
Bones : C'est rien... C'est juste que... Rien que de les revoir, je me suis rappelé... Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là... Il... Il m'avait poignardé , je perdais tellement de sang... et à l'époque, vous n'étiez pas là pour me sauver. J'ai cru que j'allais mourrir, et Jethro est arrivé, et a tiré sur le type avant qu'il ne m'achève. C'est... C'était vraiment horrible... Vous ne savez pas à quel point.

Booth : Je suis tellement désolé.

Bones : Ne le soyez pas. J'y vais.

Booth : Vous voulez que je reste avec vous ?

Bones : Non, ça... Ca va aller. A demain.

Elle se retourna pour partir mais Booth lui attrapa le bras.

Booth : Bones, vous êtes sûre ?

Bones : Oui... Je vais bien, ne vous inquiètez pas. Dans une heure ou deux j'irais à l'institut.

Booth : Ok , a tout à l'heure .

Bones monta les escaliers.

Malgrès ce que Brennan lui avait dit, dès qu'elle eût monter les marches, il monta à son tour, et se mit derrière la porte et tendit l'oreille...

Du côté de Bones :

Bones : Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore chez moi ?!

Morgan : Brennan, on est pas venu juste parce que on voulait s'excuser...

Bones : Alors pourquoi ? Allez y . Dîtes.

Franks : Brennan, je suis désolé, il n'est pas mort , et il s'est échappé. Il est dans la nature. Depuis 5 ans maintenant, on ne savait pas où vous étiez, ni comment vous prévenir alors...

Bones regardait dans le vide, elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle était tétanisé par un sentiment qu'elle haïssait : la peur.

Morgan : Bon... Euh... On va te laisser . On a écrit nos numéros sur une feuille qui est sur ta table, si tu veux parler, tu nous appele , y a pas de problèmes.

Elle hôcha à peine la tête, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Les deux agents sortirent et virent Booth derrière la porte.

Franks (en chuchotant) : Vous devriez entrer... Elle vous expliquera... Mais là... Elle est bizzarre, elle est comme ... Tétanisée. On y va.

Et Morgan et Franks descendirent les marches rapidement.

Booth entra.

Booth : Bones ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle lui tournait le dos.

Il entendit qu'elle sanglotait doucement.

Il avança rapidement et l'attrapa par derrière, son dos à elle contre son torse.

Bones : Il... Il s'est échappé... Il... Il va me tuer.... Il....

Elle avait dit sa tellement bas qu'il avait eu du mal à l'entendre.

Booth : Qui sa Bones ?...

Bones : Celui... Celui qui a voulu me tuer il y a 10 ans. Il s'est échapé. Et il va me tuer. C'est une certitude.

Booth ne sût pas quoi dire, non, de toute façon, ça aurait été inutile.

Il se contenta de se taire et d'attendre que Bones cesse de pleurer.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant vu pleurer.

Quand soudain, il l'entendit dire...

Bones : Non c'est pas vrai...

Booth (se séparant d'elle) : Quoi ?

Bones : Il faut que je m'assois... Vraiment.

Elle recula , manquant de pousser son patenaire, et s'assit sur son canapé.

Bones : Le type qui s'est enfui, celui qui a failli.... Me tuer. Vous savez comment il tuait ses victimes ?

Booth : Non.

Bones : Il les séquestraient, et puis les abbatait avec un fusil. Une balle dans la poitrine et le coeur.

Booth : Qu'est ce que....

Il comprit.

Booth : Oh mon dieu.... Et... Comment ... Choisit-il ses victimes ?

Bones : Justement, on ne l'a jamais su, car on n'a jamais été fouillé chez lui. Comme il ne m'ont pas cru...

Booth : Ca veux dire au moins deux choses : que le type qui vous a assomé, celui qui a failli vous tuez il y a 10 ans, et l'assassin des victimes que l'ont a retrouvé, sont la même personne.

Bones : Et la seconde chose ?

Booth : Ce type, va esseyez de vous tuez . Tempérance, vous n'êtes pas autant en sécurité que vous semblez le penser.

Bones : Arrêtez Booth, vous drammatisez ...

Booth : Non Bones , non , vous l'avez même dit tout à l'heure ,il a déjà manqué de peu de vous tuez, croyez moi, il n'hésitera pas à recommencer. Dîtes moi ce que vous savez sur lui.

Bones : Bien, il s'appele Ryan Coperwrite, il habitait à Montréal, mais retenu dans une des prisons les plus gardé , c'est à dire, à Washinthon. Il s'est enfui il y a 5 ans. Voilà, c'est tout.

Booth : Ok .

Bones : Booth, vous savez tout à l'heure, c'est juste...

Booth : Je vous stoppe tout de suite , vous avez peur, vous le craignez , et c'est normal.

Bones : Non je...

Booth : Bones, je le sais, et vous ne me ferez pas croire le contraire, ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans vos yeux, c'est de la peur.

Bones soupira.

Booth : Bones...

Bones : ...

Booth : Tempérance...

Bones releva la tête.

Booth : Bones, ils vous ont abanonné, mais Bones, je ne vous ferais jamais ça. Jamais. Ok ?

Bones (en souriant) : Ok. Mais je le savais, Booth. Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Bones : Booth, on devrait aller à la prison, il y avait peut être quelque chose dans ses affaires qui pourrait nous aider. Il est 11 H . Gibbs, Tony et Ziva pourrait nous accompagner.

Booth : Vous êtes sûre ? Je veux dire... Vous venez de découvrir que... Le... Le type qu'y a failli....

Bones : Arrêtez de mâcher vos mots, le type a failli me tuer , il y a 10 ans , c'est pas compliqué ? Et pour anticiper votre remarque, non, ça va, je n'ai aucun besoin de me reposer ou quoi que ce soit. Je vais bien.

Booth : Ok , ok ...

Bones : On peut y aller, je... Faut que je me change les idées.

Booth : Oui... (en se levant) : Allez , c'est partit !

Ils se levèrent .

Sur le chemin, ils appelèrent Gibbs , Ziva et Tony.

A la prison :

Booth (en récupérant le carton) : C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

Gardien : Ouais, c'est tout ce qui avait , photos, feuilles.... En même temps, c'est tout ce qu'on autorise.

Booth : Merci.

Ils allèrent au Jefferson.

Dans le bureau de Bones :

Gibbs : Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

Bones (en regardant la feuille) : Des calculs complexes. Très complexes. Des équations. À mon avis, ce type n'est pas n'importe qui, enfin, il est sûrement très intelligent. Toutes ces équations doivent ramener, en les déchiffrant, à quelque chose.

Booth : Moi, j'y comprends rien.

Tony : Quand j'étais au lycée, je comprenais vraiment rien à tout ça, et ça a pas changé.

Bones : Je dois déchiffrer toutes les feuilles de calculs, ça doit forcément dire quelque chose.

Angela : Ma chérie, là , il y a une centaine de feuilles contenant au moins 5 calculs sur chaque feuille , seuleument d'un côté ! Ca va te prendre des heures !

Bones : Bon, il est 15 H. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourait m'amener 3 tableaux effaçables, et un feutre, au moins.

Angela : J'en ai deux dans mon bureau. Je t'amène ça tout de suite ma chérie.

Hodgins : Je vais sûrement en trouver un dans la réserve.

Il lui amenèrent tout et sortirent.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vous voulez la suite ? Reviews please =)


	9. Equations

Merci pour vos rewiews ! Voici la suite !

**Fanzz024** : Attention attention ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécie ma fic , mais n'oublie pas tes devoirs ! (je sais, je suis rabat-joie, mais vu que je fais partie du groupe des "intellos", ça se justifie) Mais merci beaucoup pour ton review ^^

**Piplete** : Oh tu vas bientôt voir qu'il prépare bien plus qu'un seul coup...AH ! Moi seule connaît ce qui va se passer jusqu'au 29 ème chapitre et après... C'est vrai , je prévois une trentaine de chapitres...

**leelou09** : Voici la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

**alex3686** : Oh je suis vraiment touchée ! Tu t'es inscrite juste pour me mettre un rewiews ? Merci ^^ Sinon, c'est vrai, mais j'ai prévenu que pendant un petit moment que Ziva , Tony , McGee et Abby, seront "absent". Mais , ne t'inquiète pas, il vont bientôt revenir ^^ (faut arrêter ! Les vacances c'est pas le moment ! xD)

**madleen** : Merci ^^ Mais c'est pas un peu méchant ça ? Souhaiter que Bones soit en danger ? Non je plaisante, tout le monde rêve qu'elle soit à deux doigts de mourrir et Booth la sauve xD . On es tous sacrément atteints...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Il ne restait que Bones, Booth et Gibbs._

_Gibbs : Je vais y aller, rechercher ce que je peux sur ce type. Tempérance, fais attention_

_Bones sourit._

_Et Gibbs partit._

_Booth (en prenant le paquet de feuille) : Bones, c'est vraiment un travail de titan ! Et juste quelque chose... Vous comprenez vraiment ces.... Trucs là ?_

_Bones (en reprenant le paquet de feuille) : Oui, ce sont des équations... Qui doivent à la fin ramener à un nombre. Chaqune. Après, il faudra que je trouve à quoi corresponde ces chiffres..._

_Elle se mit devant un des tableaux, posa le paquet de feuille par terre, en prenant la première feuille, et allait commencer à écrire quand..._

_Bones : Booth , vous ne partez pas ?_

_Booth (en s'asseyant sur le canapé) : Non, je vais attendre que vous ayez fini..._

_Bones : Vous n'êtes pas obligé, ça risque de prendre longtemps..._

_Booth : C'est pas grave, allez y, ne vous occupez pas de moi..._

_Bones : Ok._

_Et elle se retourna, et commença ses calculs._

_Les heures passaient, et les tableaux se remplissait de plus en plus._

_Il y avait tant de calculs à faire, alors Brennan écrivait très petit, et abrégeait au maximum._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle reagarda l'heure._

_Minuit._

_Elle avait vraiment travaillé toute la journée ?!_

_Elle soupira en regardant le paquet qu'il lui restait._

_Elle devait avoir fait la moitié._

_Elle se retourna._

_Bones : Booth, il est tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous._

_Booth : Non, ça va ... Je vais rester avec vous._

_Elle sourit, et se remit au travail._

_Au fil des heures , Camille, Hodgins et Angela partirent à tour de rôles, non sans regarder vers le bureau de Brennan, en se disant, qu'une longue nuit l'attendait._

_Au bout d'une heure, Booth s'endormit._

_En ouvrant les yeux le matin, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était Brennan, écrivant encore , les 3 tableaux étaient rempli, et il y avait d'autres feuilles, remplies elle aussi accroché au  
dessus._

_Booth (voix endormi) : Bones ?..._

_Bones (surprise , se retournant) : Booth , vous êtes réveillé ._

_En voyant son visage, il remarqua qu'elle avait mauvaise mine._

_La mine , de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi._

_Booth : Bones, dîtes moi que vous avez dormi au moins quelques heures ?_

_Bones secoua la tête._

_Booth : Arrêtez vous Bones. Vous êtes crevée. Quel heure est-il ?_

_Bones : 5 H07. Il me reste 2 pages. Vous pouvez vous rendormir._

_Booth : Hors de question. Je peux vous aider ?_

_Bones : Non, sa va aller. Merci._

_Au bout d'une heure, elle eût fini._

_Bones (en se levant) : Voilà ... C'est..._

_Elle manqua de tomber à cause du manque de sommeil , mais Booth la rattrappa._

_Booth : Asseyez vous Bones..._

_Elle s'assit ._

_Booth : Ca va ?_

_Bones : Oui , oui, ça va._

_Booth : Dormez Bones._

_Bones (en regardant les tableaux) : Non , il faut que je re..._

_Booth : Quoi ?_

_Bones (en se levant rapidement) : Oh mon dieu..._

_Booth : Bones ! Expliquez moi au moins !_

_Il vit qu'elle avait prit une autre feuille , et notait des lettres._

_Une fois qu'elle eûr fini, elle lui montra._

_Bones : Regardez Booth, chaque feuille, contient plusieurs calculs, ces calculs ramènent chaqun à un nombre, ne dépassant pas 26 , comme les 26 lettres de l'alphabet, il suffit de  
remplacer le nombre, par la lettre de l'alphabet qui est à ce nombre. Une feuille de calcul, permet de faire un mot, ou plutôt un nom._

_Booth regarda rapidement la feuille._

_Booth : Bones, vous êtes un génie !_

_Bones : Merci. Maintenant, il faut que je le fasse avec les autres et..._

_Booth : Stop, je vous arrêtte tout de suite, je vais le faire, ça, ce n'est pas compliqué, maintenant, dormez . Vous êtes crevée._

_Bones (en s'allongeant sur son canapé) : Ok..._

_Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et Booth fini le travail..._

_Booth prit les feuilles et s'installa à côté de Brennan endormie._

_Angela arriva._

_Elle allait parler quand elle vit que Brennan dormait._

_Booth posa les feuilles et sortit en fermant la porte._

_Angela : Brennan a bossé toute la nuit c'est ça ?_

_Booth : Oui. Et elle a tout fait. Elle a aussi trouvé que chaqun des nombres était en fait, une lettre de l'alphabet. Il me suffit de les remplacer . Par exemple, le numéro 3 correspond à C,  
etc._

_Angela : Des fois, je me demande comment elle fait._

_Booth : Je me demande TOUT LE TEMPS comment elle fait._

_Angela : Allez y, j'ai des reconstitutions à faire moi. Je vais juste prendre les boîtes que Brennan a fini de détailler, y mettre une identité, et les lui remettre._

_Booth : Entrez ._

_Elle entra sans faire un bruit , prit deux des boîtes et demanda à Booth de prendre les deux autres._

_Il les prit et ils allèrent dans le bureau d'Angela._

_Booth (en déposant les boîtes) : Même pendant les enquêtes vous devez bosser sur les non identifié ?_

_Angela (en déposant les boîtes aussi) : A votre avis ?_

_Quand Booth allait répondre , mais on entendit un ordinateur sonner._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce ..._

_Abby (à moitié endormi) : J'ai trouvé !_

_Booth : Abby ? Où êtes vous ?_

_Abby : Au fond._

_Booth et Angela allèrent au fond du bureau de cette dernière._

_Abby : Ashley Rush. La base de recherche a enfin daingner parler !_

_Booth : Vous avez dormi ici ?_

_Abby : Pas de soda pour me maintenir éveillé, et je tombe moi !_

_Booth : Décidémment , les scientifiques sont tous des bourreaux de travail..._

_Bones : Pour une bonne raison au moins._

_Booth se retourna ._

_Booth : Bones , allez dormir. Tout de suite._

_Bones : Plus tard .Qu'avez vous trouvez ... Herm..._

_Abby : Abby. Alors, l'identité de la femme qui était dans les buissons est Ashley Rush. Mère d'une petite fille qu'elle élevait seule. Sa famille a été, si on peut dire, décimée. Elle n'avait plus  
personne._

_Booth : Cette petite va devoir aller en famille d'accueil si je comprends bien ..._

_Bones : Quel âge a l'enfant ?_

_Abby : 13 ans._

_Bones (en sortant) : Alors dîtes vous qu'elle va vivre 5 ans d'enfer._

_Brennan sortit et rentra dans son bureau._

_Abby : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

_Booth : Elle a été placée. En famille d'acceuil._

_Angela : Ca a été la période la plus dure de sa vie. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passé... Qu'elle n'a dit à personne , sauf à moi, et sûrement à Gibbs aussi apparemment._

_Abby : Oh..._

_Gibbs (en arrivant) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Booth : Bones._

_Gibbs : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!_

_Booth : Rien rien, c'est juste..._

_Abby : J'ai trouvé l'identité de la femme dans le buisson qui se trouve être la mère célibataire d'une enfant de 13 ans, elle n'avait plus de famille, la petite va devoir être ..._

_Gibbs (soupirant) : ... placée..._

_Angela : C'est si triste..._

_Gibbs et Booth : Je rev..._

_Booth : Allez y. Vous en savez certainement plus sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé quand elle était..._

_Gibbs : D'accord_

_Gibbs sortit et Booth allait se diriger vers la plateforme quand ..._

_Gibbs : Agent Booth ?_

_Booth : Oui ?_

_Gibbs : Elle vous en parlera . Un jour. Quand elle sera prête._

_Booth : Ok._

_Et Gibbs se dirigea vers le bureau de Brennan ._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vous voulez une suite ? REWIEWS PLEASE !


	10. Quelqu'un est en danger

Désolé pour l'attente !!!!!!!!!! Vraiment !!! Je ne mérite vraiment pas vos rewiews ! (je plaisente bien sûr xD)

**leelou09 :** Merci pour ton rewiew ! J'espère que tu appréciera la suite ^^

**Piplete :** Ah.... Interrêssant... Addréssé à Bones ou pas.... Suspens... Merci pour ton rewiew ^^

**Til-san :** AH ! Contente que tu sois revenue ! Merci beaucoup pour ton rewiew qui m'a fait beaucoup rire ^^ (boire du red bull à ton âge, c'est pas recommandé xD) Il m'a redonné le sourire, moi qui avait quelques problèmes ces derniers jours... Et pour les fautes de frappe, je ferais attention (sauf ce soir où il est 1H19 du mat et que dem je reprends les cours aïe aïe aïe, j'imagine même pas la tête que je vais avoir au réveil xD) Au plaisir de te relire ^^

PS : Je signale que j'ai retiré le passage de Gibbs dans le bureau de Brennan, cela faisait trop OCC . Donc, imaginez juste que Brennan entre dans son bureau mais que personne ne la suit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Elle entra dans son bureau et pour se calmer les nerfs , continua de noter._

_Elle commençait d'abbord par la date , et ensuite par le nom._

_Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, elle arriva à la fin._

_Plus que 5 feuilles._

_Elle prit son verre d'eau et en même temps , allait écrire le nom._

_Quand elle vit le nom, elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa en mille morceau par terre._

_Booth (en arrivant précipitemment) : Bones ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Vous allez bien ?!_

_Sans un mot, elle lui montra la date._

_Booth : Aujourd'hui... Qui ?_

_Elle respira profondément._

_Ce qu'elle s'apprétait à lui dire..._

_Elle avait eu un énorme choc en l'apprenant elle même._

_Alors lui..._

_Comment pouvait elle lui dire ça ?_

_C'était une des choses les plus durs à entendre._

_Il fallait pourtant qu'elle lui dise._

_Maintenant._

_Il n'y avait plus aucune seconde à perdre._

_Pensées de Brennan : Ok, surtout : inspire, expire, inspire, expire..._

_Booth : Bones , s'il vous plaît dépêchez vous , je sais que vous êtes fatigué, que c'est dur , que vous voudriez bien dormir , tout ça, mais on est en plein milieu d'une enquête et cette personne est en danger , il faut absolument que vous me disiez qui c'est pour que je puisse prévenir le FBI, et appeler cette personne pour qu'elle soit sauvé des griffes de ce monstre..._

_Pensées de Brennan : Inspire , expire, inspire.... Vas-y._

_Bones : Parker ._

_Bones : Booth , je suis vraiment désolé je..._

_Booth (énervé) : Bones , bougez vous !_

_Bones : Oui je... Désolé..._

_Elle se dépêcha de le suivre._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Rebecca._

_Booth entra sans un bruit , suivi par Brennan._

_Sur l'escalier, il y avait Rebecca, inconsciente._

_Bones (en chuchotant) : Allez y , je reste avec elle._

_Booth avança dans le salon, un homme était en train de prendre son fils pour l'emmener._

_Booth (en le braquant avec son arme) : Lâchez le ! Tout de suite !_

_Coperwrite : Agent Booth... Ravi de vous rencontrez ..._

_Booth : Lâchez le !_

_Coperwrite : Faîtes bien attention au Dr Brennan agent Booth..._

_Et il cassa le bras de Parker et partit en courant vers la porte sans que Booth puisse l'arrêter._

_Parker : Papa ... Ca me fait très mal au bras..._

_Booth : Je sais ... Je suis désolé Parker._

_Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement._

_Coperwrite passa du côté de Brennan._

_Il l'attrapa par derrière et lui mit sa main devant sa bouche._

_Coperwrite : Dr Brennan... Ravi de vous revoir... Vous auriez dû arriver plus vite... De votre faute,ce pauvre gamin est blessé... Dr Brennan, regardez la liste... Finissez de déchiffrer les codes... Je  
savais que seule vous pouvait comprendre... Faîtes attention Dr Brennan, faîtes bien attention à vous... Car cette fois ci... Je ne pense pas que l'agent Gibbs arrive à temps pour vous sauvez ..._

_Il commença à lui entailler le bras._

_Coperwrite : Juste une petite coupure..._

_Il la jeta à terre et lui donna un coup dans les côtes et s'enfui sans un bruit._

_Brennan entendit que Booth allait arriver, elle savait qu'il verrait qu'il l'avait jeter à terre, mais avec un peu de chance, si elle se dépêchait, il ne verrait pas l'énorme entaille que Coperwrite lui avait fait...  
Encore à terre, elle baissa la manche de son manteau . Dès qu'ils seraient sortit d'ici, elle irait chez elle, nettoierait la blessure, se changerait, et ensuite, elle retournerait au Jefferson._

_Booth arriva, portant son fils._

_Booth : Bones ! Ca va ?_

_Bones (essayant de se lever) : Oui... Ca va..._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

_Bones : Rien... Je... Rien._

_Elle se leva avec difficlté._

_Son bras faisait vraiment mal._

_Pensées de Brennan : Utilise le moins possible ton bras gauche, si il le remarque, il va s'inquièter pour toi..._

_Booth : On y va, on va s'occuper de mettre Parker et Rebecca en lieu sûr, mais d'abbord, on va à l'hôpital._

_Bones aida comme elle pût Rebecca , qui s'était à peine réveillée..._

_Ils allèrent à l'hôpital, Rebecca fut rapidement examinée par un medecin , et Parker se fit mettre un plâtre, Bones fit croire à Booth qu'elle avait eût un choc à la tête pour aller avec un medecin._

_Dans la salle (côté de Bones) :_

_Bones releva sa manche, le sang coulait moins mais elle en avait perdu pas mal..._

_Medecin : Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?!_

_Bones : Je travaille avec le FBI, et le suspect..._

_Medecin : Ok, j'ai compris. Il vous a pas raté... Il vous faut au moins une dizaine de points de suture._

_Bones : Par contre, s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes pas à mon partenaire ce qui m'est arrivé, dîtes lui juste que j'avais une petite bosse._

_Medecin : Pour quelle raison ?_

_Bones : Son fils a été brutalisé, c'est déjà assez comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien._

_Medecin : Bien._

_Il lui fit les points de suture, et elle rebaissa sa manche, dès qu'ils sortiraient, elle irait chez elle se changer et retournerait au Jefferson._

_Medecin : Voilà, par contre, vous devrez demander quand même à quelqu'un de vous aider à désinfecter, vous n'y arriverait pas toute seule._

_Pensées de Bones : Qui ?... Certainement pas Angela, Booth serait vite au courant... Et tout l'institut avec ...Jethro... Oui. Je demanderai à Jethro._

_Bones : D'accord, merci, j'y vais._

_Et elle sortit rejoindre Booth._

_A ce moment là, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passerait sous peu..._

_Que ses amis les plus proches, allait se séparer en deux..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vous voulez la suite ? REWIEWEZ


	11. Règlement de compte

Voici la suite , merci pour vos rewiews ^^

**leelou09 :** J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre ^^

**Piplete :** C'est vrai que Parker étant proche de Booth, ça ne joue pas en faveur de Bones, tu vas vite le découvrir dans cette suite...

**MlleBones :** Contente d'avoir gagné une nouvelle lectrice ^^ J'espère que tu seras toujours là au prochain chapitre =)

**Til-san :** Oui, j'avoue que l'action se passe un peu vite... Désolé pour l'énorme faute, comme j'écrivais tard, je devais ne pas tout voir ^^ (xD , jolies rimes lol . Oui, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai quelques petits problèmes, mais ça devrait s'arranger)

**25oceane8 :** Une nouvelle lectrice ! Yes ^^ J'espère te relire au prochain chapitre =)

**lili62100 :** Encore une nouvelle lectrice o_O Je suis honorée ^^ Merci pour ton review

* * *

_Bizzarrement, Booth n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était revenue et qu'ils avaient déposé Rebecca et Parker au FBI pour qu'ils soit mis sous protection._

_Il l'avait déposé chez elle, et était repartit._

_Elle s'était changé, et se dirgeait vers le Jefferson._

_A pied._

_Elle y arriva enfin._

_Elle entra dans son bureau et vit Booth, assis sur le canapé._

_Bones : Booth ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?_

_Booth (froidement) : C'est VOTRE faute._

_Bones : Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ?_

_Booth (énervé et se levant) : Si vous vous étiez dépêché, mon fils ne serait pas en danger de mort !_

_Bones (énervé) : J'ai travaillé toute la nuit ! Je suis debout depuis hier 4 H du matin ! J'ai dû dormir 30 minutes tout au plus depuis ! J'ai tout fait pour déchiffrer tout au plus vite , et vous dîtes que c'est  
de ma faute !_

_Booth (énervé) : Si vous n'étiez pas là , mon fils n'aurait eu aucun problème !_

_Bones (énervé) : Oh désolé d'exister ! Vraiment ! Vous croyez quoi ! Je ne peux pas toujours faire de mon mieux !_

_Alerté par les cris, tout le monde était venu, il y avait Angela, Hodgins, Camille, Gibbs, Ziva;Tony et Ducky._

_Booth (énervé) : Vous imaginez que l'on soit arriver trop tard ! Ca aurait été de VOTRE faute ! Mon fils sera traumatisé à jamais à cause de vous !_

_Il la poussa._

_Sous sa force, elle tomba à terre._

_Angela, Gibbs , Hodgins , Ducky , Tony, McGee et Ziva se précipitèrent vers elle et Camille à côté de Booth , pour le calmer._

_Angela (en aidant Brennan à se relever) : Non mais ça va pas dans votre tête ou quoi ?!_

_Gibbs lança un regard noir à Booth._

_Camille : On revient ok ? Vous êtes sûre que ça va Dr Brennan ?_

_Bones : Oui. Allez y ._

_Camille et Booth sortirent._

_Tony : Ca va Dr Brennan ?_

_Bones : Oui, merci, agent Dinozzo._

_Ziva : Hey ! Il y a du sang par terre ..._

_Bones souleva sa manche, un point avait dû sauter..._

_Gibbs : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

_Bones : Toute à l'heure, dans la maison, Coperwrite m'a menacé... Et il m'a fait ça... Booth ne le sait pas._

_Hodgins : Il va s'en vouloir..._

_Bones : Je... Je sais que c'est bizzarre venant de moi, mais je le comprends. Son fils a manqué d'être tué. Il a besoin de temps._

_Angela : Oui, mais ma chérie, je sais que ce que Booth vient de faire te fait encore plus mal car c'est quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup._

_Ducky : Une fois calmé, il viendra vous voir ma chère, soyez en sûre._

_Après quelques heures..._

_Booth avait parlé avec Camille_

_Il s'apprétait à aller voir Bones._

_Elle était entrain de se faire changer le pansement par Gibbs._

_Booth toca._

_Gibbs (en collant le pansement) : Ca devrait aller. Tu m'appelles si il y a quoi que ce soit._

_Gibbs sortit._

_Gibbs (en chuchotant à Booth) : Si vous la touchez ..._

_Et il partit._

_Booth avait hôché la tête._

_Bones baissa sa manche et se redirigea vers ses feuilles._

_Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, mais il fallait qu'il s'excuse et s'explique._

_Booth : On peut parler Bones ?_

_Bones (froidement) : Vous parlez . Continuez ._

_Booth : Bones, je suis vraiment désolé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux ..._

_Il s'approcha et souleva la manche de Bones._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée ?_

_Bones : Lâchez mon bras._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé Bones ?_

_Bones : Coperwrite. Quand vous étiez avec votre fils blessé, par ma faute celon vous._

_Booth : Bones... J'étais énervé, pas contre vous , et j'ai dis des choses stupides . Ca n'aurait jamais dû vous arriver. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?_

_Bones : Votre fils venait de se faire agresser , et vous n'aviez pas besoin de savoir. J'aurais été un soucis de plus._

_Booth : Bones, vous n'avez jamais été un soucis._

_Bones sourit._

_Booth : Je suis vraiment désolé Bones..._

_Bones : Arrêtez de répéter ça, je vais bien._

_Booth : Je sais que vous m'en voulez ._

_Bones : D'accord, peut être que je vous en veux un peu. Et alors ? En quoi ça vous gêne ?_

_Booth : Ca me gêne parce que je m'en veux. Si quelqu'un avait fait ce que j'ai fais, je lui aurai collé un balle entre les deux yeux. Je m'en veux._

_Bones : Ne vous en voulez pas _ Après quelques minutes _ Bon, je dois finir avec les dernières fiches._

_Elle se leva et reprit les fiches ._

_Après avoir déchiffré deux fiches, elle eu un nouveau choc._

_Bones : BOOTH !_

_Booth (en arrivant) : Quoi ?_

_Bones : Booth, demain, je vais mourrir._

_Booth : Bones , vous... Vous plaisentez ? N'est-ce pas ?_

_Bones lui tendit la feuille._

_Il y avait son prénom, et la date._

_Booth (en s'asseyant) : Non... Merde !_

_Bones (en finissant de traduire la dernière feuille qui lui restait) : C'était obligé Booth._

_Booth : Peut être mais..._

_Bones : Oh mon dieu..._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bones ?_

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et sortit._

_Booth se dirigea vers son bureau et prit la feuille._

_Il comprit immédiatement deux choses, Ziva, aujourd'hui._

_Il se précipita à la suite de Bones._

_Il croisa Tony._

_Booth : Où est Ziva ?_

_Tony : A la banque, elle a trouvé une piste concernant le directeur, elle y est allée avec Abby et Angela , pour que Abby prenne les empreintes possible dans le bureau du type , pourquoi cette  
question ?_

_Booth : Et vous avez vu passer Bones ?_

_Tony : Elle est passée en courant , il y a même pas 2 minutes..._

_Booth lui montra la feuille._

_Tony : Non... Pas ça ... Vite , on y va !_

_Ils croisèrent en partant Gibbs._

_Booth : Gibbs, venez avec nous , Ziva, Bones, Abby et Angela sont en danger !_

_Sans un mot, il les suivi, et ils arrivèrent à la banque._

_En voyant les patrouilles autour , ils comprirent immédiatement..._

_Il y avait la voiture de Bones..._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers des agents qui parlaient, et qui étaient visiblement énervé._

_Agent : A cause de ça , de un, on va sûrement perdre notre place, et de deux, ça fait un otage de plus..._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

_Agent : Une femme vient de forcer le barage, et elle est entré là dedans. Une vrai cinglé !_

_Gibbs : La "cinglé", s'appelerait elle Tempérance Brennan ?_

_Agent : Ouai , c'est ça._

_Tony : Merde..._

_Dans la banque :_

_Ziva (en chuchotant) : Tu es cinglé ! Complêtement !_

_Bones (en chuchotant) : Peu importe, tout ceci est un mascarade, Coperwrite a engagé ces types pour nous tuer. Et en même temps, il a dû leur dire qu'ils prennent l'argent dans la banque_

_Ziva (en chuchotant) : Tu as dit "nous" ?_

_Bones (en chuchotant) : Oui. Mais où sont Abby et Angela?_

_Ziva (en chuchotant) : Dans le bureau du directeur, elle discutait avec lui quand ces fous sont entré, elle doivent y être encore..._

_Bones (en chuchotant) : Au moins, elle sont , si on peut dire, en sécurité._

_Ziva (en chuchotant) : Elles ont dû appeler les flics, et ne vont pas tarder à appeler Gibbs, Tony et Booth._

_Bones (en chuchotant) : Exact..._

_Du côté d'Angela et Abby :_

_Abby (au directeur) : Monsieur, calmez vous..._

_Angela (en chuchotant) : Je vais appeler Booth ... Le plus important, c'est que l'on ne fasse aucun bruit ok ?_

_Abby (en chuchotant): Ok._

_Angela composa le numéro._

_Angela (en chuchotant) : Booth ?_

_Booth : Angela ?! Comment vous..._

_Angela (en chuchotant) : Abby et moi, on est enfermée dans le bureau du directeur. Ziva et Brennan sont dans l'arêne... Pourquoi Brennan est entrée ?!_

_Booth : J'en sais rien... Que pouvez vous voir ?_

_Angela (en chuchotant) : En entrouvrant la porte... Pas grand chose... Juste qu'ils sont quatre. Et qu'il y a au moins une trentaine d'otages... Attendez ... Mais qu'est-ce que... Oh mon dieu..._

_Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angela ?_

_Angela (en chuchotant) : Votre fils et votre ex ne devaient pas être mit sous protection ?..._

_Booth : Si , bien sûr mais d'abbord ils devaient..._

_Booh (soupirant , ayant comprit) : Venir prendre tout l'argent qu'ils pouvaient pour être tranquille... Merde !_

_Angela (en chuchotant) : Je suis désolé Booth..._

_Booth : Dîtes moi à peu près où sont les otages..._

_Angela (en chuchotant) : Brennan et Ziva sont à côté, vers le fond. Rebecca et Parker sont presque à côté d'elles... Brennan vient de le remarquer._

_A ce moment là, Angela laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur..._

* * *

Vous voulez la suite ? REWIEWEZ !!!


	12. Prise d'otage qui pourrait mal finir

Wahou ! J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre ^^ Alors j'informe que jusqu'à présent, je mettais deux chapitres écrit automatiquement, mais maintenant que les chapitres sont plus long, je n'en mettrai qu'un =)

**Piplete :** Contente que tu sois toujours aussi fan de ma fic ^^

**madleen :** Merci pour ton reviews ^^

**Til-san :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et que tu n'en ai rien à redire ^^ Donc, je t'ai écouté, voici la suite ^^

**leelou09 :** C'est vrai que en l'écrivant, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que sa réaction soit crédible =)

**MlleBones :** En effet , plus on avance, plus il y a de rebondissement.

**xx-bones-and-booth :** Ravi que tu es découvert ma fic et que tu l'apprécie =) Etant donné que tu es une nouvelle lectrice, j'espère te relire au prochain chapitre ^^

**25oceane8 :** Merci pour ton reviews et voici la suite ^^

* * *

_Booth : Angela ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

_Angela (chuchotant) : Ils... Oh mon dieu... Non !_

_Booth : ANGELA ! QU'EST-CE QUI ..._

_Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on entendit retentir un coup de feu..._

_Booth : Angela ! Dîtes moi ce qui se passe !_

_A peine eût-il posé cette question, qu'il vit Rebecca sortir en courant de la banque..._

_Il ne pût pas aller la voir, elle était emmenée vers les voitures..._

_Booth : Angela, s'il vous plaît, calmez vous, respirez à fond, et dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé._

_Angela (chuchotant) : Ok... - Elle expira - Un des types, il... Il allait exécuter un des otages, en l'occurance, Rebecca, et ... Brennan, elle s'est levée , et elle l'a poussée à terre... Et c'est elle qui a prit la balle... Rebecca en a profité pour s'enfuir, Parker la suivait, mais un des preuneurs d'otages a réussi à récupérer Parker..._

_Booth : Nom de dieu... Elle va bien ?! Elle... Où a-t-elle été touché ?_

_Angela (chuchotant) : Attendez , je ne vois pas... - quelques secondes plus tard - Dieu soit loué... Booth, elle se l'est prit dans la jambe... Ziva est entrain de s'occuper d'elle, vu de là... Elle a l'air de souffrir le martyre... Attendez ... Parker est avec elle aussi, Booth, maintenant, vous pouvez être sûr que Brennan va tout faire pour que votre fils n'ait pas la moindre égratinure, même si elle doit se mettre en danger..._

_Booth : C'est pas possible...._

_Angela (chuchotant) : Booth, j'ai vraiment peur. Abby est entrain d'essayer de calmer le directeur qui..._

_Elle se retourna_

_Angela (chuchotant) : Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, elle lui a foutu une droite, et il est inconscient._

_Booth : Au moins, ça c'est fait..._

_Du côté de Bones et Ziva :_

_Parker : Ca va Dr Bones ?_

_Bones : Je préfère être honnête avec toi Parker, non, ça ne va pas du tout..._

_Parker : Pourquoi les méchants monsieurs ils t'ont tiré dessus ?_

_Bones : J'ai protégé ta maman._

_Parker : On va bientôt sortir hein ? Papa y va venir nous chercher ?_

_Bones : Oui, je l'espère vraiment Parker..._

_Elle grimaça de douleur._

_Ziva : Ok, Parker c'est ça ?_

_Parker : Quoi ?_

_Ziva : J'aurais besoin de ton écharpe . Tu veux bien me la donner ?_

_Parker (en lui tendant l'écharpe) : Voilà._

_Ziva : Merci, ok , Brennan, je vais te mettre l'écharpe autour de ta jambe pour stopper le saignement au maximum..._

_Bones : Vas-y._

_Ziva mit l'écharpe autour de la jambe de Brennan._

_Elle serra les dents._

_Ziva : Désolé._

_Bones : Pas grave..._

_Parker, qui était terrifié, se cala dans les bras de Brennan._

_Bones : Ca va aller Parker, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Preneur d'otage 1 : C'est pas vrai... Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! On va les faire se bouger..._

_Il prit Ziva par les cheveux et la traîna en face de l'entrée._

_Preneur d'otage 1 : SI VOUS VOUS BOUGEZ PAS , VOTRE COPINE VA CREVER C'EST CLAIR ?!_

_Un sniper abbatit l'homme._

_Bones cria à Ziva de fuir ._

_Ce qu'elle fit à contre coeur._

_Dès qu'elle fût à l'abbri, Tony la serra dans ses bras._

_Tony : Ca va ?_

_Ziva : J'aurais dû rester... Brennan m'a dit de partir, mais je n'aurais pas dû..._

_Tony : Ne t'en veux pas Ziva. Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_Booth (en arrivant) : Ziva ? Vous allez bien ?_

_Ziva : Oui, merci._

_Booth : Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquez mais..._

_Ziva : Je comprends. Vous voulez savoir tout ce que je sais._

_Booth : Oui._

_Ziva : Ok, ce que je sais, c'est en partit Brennan qui me l'a fait comprendre, donc, elle pense, que ceci, est une mascarade organisé par Coperwrite , qui a dû engager ces hommes , pour qu'ils nous  
tues et en même temps, en échange, ils peuvent se faire de l'argent._

_Tony : Mais c'est qu'elle est vraiment un génie votre partenaire !_

_Booth : Je vous l'avait dit. Et sinon..._

_Ziva : Comment vont Brennan et votre fils, physiquement et moralement ?_

_Booth : Vous anticipez toutes mes questions..._

_Ziva : Brennan... Elle a très mal, mais comme votre fils a très peur, elle fait face._

_Booth : Merci._

_Du côté de Bones :_

_Pensées de Bones : Ok, respire... Ca va aller... Quand tu vas sortir... Il va y avoir des ambulances... Et ça ira mieux... Mais quoi qu'il arrive. Parker doit passer avant toi ou tes besoins. En plus, ces  
types ont l'air d'être plus intérrêssé par l'argent que par le fait de me tuer... Ca devrait aller... Ziva est en sécurité, tout va bien..._

_Parker : Dr Bones, j'ai peur..._

_Bones : Je sais Parker. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher._

_Parker : Mais toi tu dois aussi faire attention non ?_

_Bones : Je dois d'abbord faire attention à toi. Ensuite aux autres personnes, et ensuite à moi._

_Parker (en la serrant dans ses bras) : Tu me promets que tu vas faire attention ?_

_Bones : ... D'accord._

_Musique : If today was your last day de Nickel back... (NDA : les paroles en italiques sont les pensées de Brennan)_

_My best friends give me the best advice . Mon meilleur ami m'a donné le meilleur conseil  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right Il a dit que chaque jour est un cadeau et non un droit donné  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind Ne quitte aucune pierre non retournée, quitte tes peurs  
And try to take the past less traveled by Et essaye de prendre le passé comme un long trajet  
That first step you take is the longest stride La première marche que tu prends est le plus long pas_

_If today was your last day Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
And tomorrow was too late Et demain serait trop tard  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday ? Pourrais-tu dire au revoir à hier ?  
Would you live each moment like your last ? Voudrais-tu vivre chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier ?  
Leave old pictures in the past Quitter des vieilles images du passé  
Donate every dime you have ? Donner tous les dixièmes de dollards que tu as ?  
If today was your last day Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour_

_Si aujourd'hui je devais mourrir ?_

_On dit toujours de profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier..._

_Depuis que je suis dans cette banque, j'ai tout fais pour protéger les personnes qui me sont chères..._

_Mais pourquoi j'ai pris la balle à la place de Rebecca ?_

_Je ne l'a connaîs qu'à peine..._

_Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life Contre le grain qui devrait être une façon de vivre  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight Qu'est ce qui est pire le prix est toujours pire que le combat  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try Chaque seconde compte car il n'y a aucun essai  
So live like you'll never live it twice Donc vis comme si tu ne vivais pas deux vies  
Don't take the free ride in your own life Ne prends pas la route librement comme si tu étais seul_

_Une petite voix me dit que c'est pour Booth..._

_Pourquoi je ferais ça pour lui ?_

_Parce que..._

_Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami._

_Parce que..._

_Je tiens beaucoup à lui._

_C'est pour ça que je ferais la même chose pour Parker._

_Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave._

_Je le sens. Comme dirait Booth._

_If today was your last day Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
And tomorrow was too late Et demain serait trop tard  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday ? Pourrais-tu dire au revoir à hier ?  
Would you live each moment like your last ? Voudrais-tu vivre chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier ?  
Leave old pictures in the past Quitter des vieilles images du passé  
Donate every dime you have ? Donner tous les dixièmes de dollards que tu as ?  
Would you call old friends you never see ? Appellerais-tu les vieux amis que tu ne reverras jamais ?  
Reminisce of memories Rappel-toi de ces souvenirs  
Would you forgive your enemies ? Pardonnerais-tu à tes ennemis ?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of ? Voudrais-tu trouver la personne dont tu rêves ?  
Swear up and down to God above Jurer de haut en bas à Dieu là haut  
That you finally fall in love Que tu es totalement amoureux  
If today was your last day Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour_

_Pourquoi je ramène tout à Booth ?_

_C'est dans ce genre de situation que je me dis que..._

_Que..._

_Oh et puis merde , c'est vrai, je crois que j'aime Booth._

_Mais il ne le saura jamais._

_Parce que aujourd'hui, je vais mourrir._

_J'emmènerais ce secret dans ma tombe._

_Et même si je ne mourrais pas..._

_Il ne le saura pas._

_Et pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ?_

_Bonne question._

_Ok, je vais me promettre, quesi je sors de là, je lui en parlerais...._

_De façon anthropologique bien sûr, pour qu'il ne comprenne que la moitié._

_Après tout._

_La vie est courte._

_Je lui dirais si je m'en sors._

_Mais je suis pessimiste, je crois que quelque chose se prépare..._

_Et si c'était mon dernier jour ?_

_Non, j'ai encore bien trop de choses à dire._

_Je ne veux pas._

_Et pourtant..._

_If today was your last day Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart ? Voudrais-tu imposer ta marque en réparant un coeur cassé ?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars Tu sais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour pousser les étoiles  
Regardless of who you are Sans se soucier de qui tu es  
So do whatever it takes Alors fais ce qu'il faut  
Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life Parce que tu ne peux pas rembobiner un moment dans cette vie  
Let nothin' stand in your way Ne laisse rien t'arrêter sur ton chemin  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side Car les mains du temps ne seront jamais de ton côté_

_NDA : Mettre la musique en pause a la fin de ce couplet._

_Du côté d'Angela :_

_Angela (au téléphone) : Comment ça vous allez nous sortir de là ?_

_Booth : Vous devez être en sécurité, on a tout prévu , vous sortirez par la fenêtre._

_Angela : Mais..._

_Booth : Pas de mais Angela. Vous allez sortir. Préparez vous, ils ont tout prévu, je vous récupère vous et Abby par la fenêtre._

_Angela (soupirant) : Ok..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

_Plusieurs agents étaient là, dont Booth._

_Booth : Allez Angela, il y a 3 mètres, ne vous inquiètez pas, je vous rattrape._

_Elle passa, s'accrocha, et tomba._

_Angela : Waw, vous êtes drôlement musclé !_

_Booth (soupirant) : Angela..._

_Booth (en la déposant et aux agents) : Emmenez la près des autres._

_Il fit de même avec Abby._

_Abby (en prenant Gibbs dans ses bras) : Gibbs ! J'ai eu si peur !_

_Gibbs : Ca va aller Abby..._

_Du côté de Bones :_

_Preneur d'otage 2 : On va le déplacer, d'ici , ils les voient trop._

_Preneur d'otage 3 : Tout le monde se met derrière les comptoirs ! C'est clair !_

_Un viellard (a Bones et lui tendant sa canne) : Vous en avez plus besoin que moi._

_Bones (en s'appuyant sur la canne pour se lever) : Merci._

_Tout les otages se dirigèrent derrière les comptoirs..._

_________________

_Les preneurs d'otages discutaient depuis déjà quelques minutes_

_Bones pu soutirer quelques mots de la conversation._

_Comme : "Ils nous a menti" "Il ne nous aidera pas" "Pourquoi nous on l'aiderai? "_

_Elle ne comprit pas le reste, mais avec ces infos, elle savait qu'ils parlaient de Coperwrite._

_Puis ils se retournèrent._

_Preneur d'otage 3 : On va prouver à nos copains du FBI qu'on ne plaisante pas..._

_Il visa Parker._

_Brennan se leva aussi rapidement qu'elle put._

_Elle sentit rapidement une forte douleur dans son ventre._

_Elle baissa la tête et vit qu'elle avait prit la balle du côté droit de son ventre..._

_NDA : Remettre la musique ._

_If today was your last day Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
And tomorrow was too late Et demain serait trop tard  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday ? Pourrais-tu dire au revoir à hier ?_

_Would you live each moment like your last ? Voudrais-tu vivre chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier ?  
Leave old pictures in the past Quitter des vieilles images du passé  
Donate every dime you have ? Donner tous les dixièmes de dollards que tu as ?  
Would you call old friends you never see ? Appellerais-tu les vieux amis que tu ne reverras jamais ?  
Reminisce of memories Rappel-toi de ces souvenirs  
Would you forgive your enemies ? Pardonnerais-tu à tes ennemis ?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of ? Voudrais-tu trouver la personne dont tu rêves ?  
Swear up and down to God above Jurer de haut en bas à Dieu là haut  
That you finally fall in love Que tu es totalement amoureux  
If today was your last day Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour_

_Pourtant, dès que j'ai senti la balle me traverser, j'ai su._

_J'ai su que j'allais mourrir._

_Et qu'il allait vivre._

_De qui je veux parler ?_

_De Booth , ou de Parker ?_

_Car Parker va vivre grâce à moi._

_Et que Booth , va devoir vivre sans moi._

_Ce que la vie est injuste, je voulais lui dire tout, et je vais mourrir._

_Est-ce que je vais le revoir avant ?_

_Est-ce que je vais mourrir dans cette foutue banque ?_

_Ou alors à l'hôpital ?_

_Dans les deux cas, je suis foutue._

_Si seulement j'avais su..._

_J'aurais profité de chaque instant en sa compagnie._

_Je lui aurais dis que j'étais totallement et bêtement tombé amoureuse de lui_

_Je dis "bêtement" car , au départ, il ne voulait même pas travailler avec moi, et moi non plus._

_Si seuleument j'avais su..._

_Qu'aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour..._

_Bones (parlant doucement à Parker) : Parker... Met toi sur le côté...._

_Il s'exécuta._

_Heureusement, car peu après, elle tomba à terre._

_La femme à côté de Bones : Je vais vous aidez ..._

_Bones (d'une voix presque inaudible) : Merci... Vous... Vous devez mettre... Vous devez compressez la blessure pour..._

_La femme : Oui, pour stopper l'émoragie... Je suis Docteur. Je m'appele Kristen._

_Bones : J'ai de... La chance finalement..._

_Kristen : Il faudrait vous emmenez le plus vite possible aux urgences..._

_Bones : Ca... Ca va aller..._

_Parker : Dr Bones ? Tu vas pas mourrir hein ?_

_Bones : Non Parker... Ca... Ca va aller..._

_Du côté de Booth :_

_On lui avait dit de rester de côté._

_Parce qu'il faisait parti des familles._

_Il était proche d'une journaliste qui tenait informé les téléspectateurs de la prise d'otages..._

_Quand il entendit un coup de feu..._

_Après qu'un homme ai glissé un mot à l'oreille de la journaliste._

_Journaliste : Nous venons d'entendre un coup de feu, celon nos sources, un des otages est à terre, nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit, mais le FBI nous dit qu'il s'agirait d'une femme ou d'un enfant..._

_Pensées de Booth : Non... Non pas ça..._

_Du côté du FBI, tout le monde étaient d'accord pour le plan décidé par un des agent._

_Rentrer par la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, et tirer sur les preneurs d'otages._

_Ce que quelques minutes plus tard, ils firent..._

_Du côté de Bones :_

_Elle allait mal..._

_Mais cependant, elle était consciente._

_Elle arrivait à tenir._

_Mais il était de plus en plus dur de résister à l'évanouissement..._

_Soudain, elle entendit plusieurs coups de feu._

_Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit le corps des preneurs d'otages giser sur le sol..._

* * *

Vous voulez la suite ? REVIEWS !!!


	13. Le début de la fin

OH MON DIEU ! 11 JOURS SANS POSTER ! Là, je crois que vous voulez vraiment me baffer depuis tout ce temps ! Alors, je vous mets ce chapitre ^^ Désolé si je n'en mets qu'un, mais, étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ces temps ci... Je n'ai que 7 chapitres d'avance. Voilà. Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**MlleBones :** Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente , merci pour ta review et je te laisses lire ce chapitre =)

**Til-san :** Très heureuse que tu ai adoré le chapitre précédent , désolé pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres ...

**madleen :** Sincèrement désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça , en plus à ce chapitre. J'èspère que tu vas me pardonner après avoir lu ce chapitre ci...

**Fanzz024 :** Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas mis de review, je comprends, c'est vrai que quand l'ordi lâche , c'est vraiment embêtant... En tout cas, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

**25oceane8 :** Désolé pour l'attente, et contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent ^^

**Cherisch :** Une nouvelle lectrice ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas ;)

**Piplete :** AH AH ! Tu vas être très étonnée de savoir si Bones va mourrir ou pas... Reste optimiste mais... Après tout ... On ne sait jamais...

**xx-bones-and-booth :** Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ^^

**leelou09 :** Toutes ces questions auront des réponses au fur et à mesure.... Au plaisir de te relire ^^

* * *

_Tout le monde sortaient._

_Booth attendaient impatiamment._

_Il ne devait pas rester plus de 10 personnes à l'intérieur..._

_Quand il vit une petite tête blonde avancer pour se diriger vers lui._

_Il le prit dans ses bras._

_Booth : Oh mon dieu... Parker, tu vas bien..._

_Il le reposa à terre._

_Rebecca était derrière, Parker se précipita aussi dans ses bras._

_Booth n'attendait maintenant plus qu'une personne, Bones._

_Une fois que Parker fut en face de lui, il lui demanda._

_Booth : Parker , où est Bones ?_

_Parker , les yeux mouillé de larmes, montra du doigt derrière Booth._

_Booth se retourna, il vit Bones, sur un lit roulant qui allait vers l'ambulance._

_Il alla immédiatement près d'elle._

_Booth : Bones !_

_Ils montèrent dans l'ambulance et démarrèrent en trombe, l'hôpital n'était pas loin._

_Booth : Bones , qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

_Bones (voix faible) : Je ... Je crois que j'ai gagné le gros lot..._

_Booth souria._

_Bones toussa puis reprit : Ils... Je... Je ne pouvais pas... Le laisser lui tirer dessus..._

_Amulancier : On approche de l'hôpital, préparez vous à sortir !_

_Booth : Sur qui Bones ?_

_Bones : Sur... Sur Parker..._

_Et là, les ambulanciers ouvrirent les portes et emmenèrent Brennan._

_Laissant un Booth complêtement dévasté._

_Qui sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente._

_Pensées de Booth : Non... Non... Elle s'est prise une balle à la place de mon fils ! Et de mon ex ! Non, je dois rêver... C'est un cauchemard..._

_Là , il vit, arriver les fouines et l'équipe du NCIS._

_Angela : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

_Gibbs : On nous a dit de venir ici et ..._

_Booth : Bones s'est faîtes tirer dessus. Elle a prit une balle à la place de mon fils._

_Angela (en s'asseyant) : Il... Il faut que je m'assois..._

_Camille : Oh mon dieu..._

_Ziva : J'aurais dû rester._

_Tony : Ne t'en veux pas Ziva, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_Ziva : Si... Si j'étais rester , peut être que c'est moi qui aurait prit cette balle ! Pas elle !_

_Tony : Ziva ..._

_2H30 plus tard, un medecin se dirigea vers eux._

_L'air grave..._

_Medecin : Vous êtes la famille du Dr Brennan ?_

_Tout le monde se leva immédiatement._

_Gibbs : Oui, comment va t-elle ?_

_Medecin toussota et reprit : Le... La balle qu'a reçu le Dr Brennan, dans le ventre, est ressorti, mais... A fait beacoup de dégâts. Elle a détruit une partie de ses intestins, nous avons pu le rattraper... Elle est réveillée, vous pouvez aller la voir... Elle est très faible, donc allez y doucement. Mais... Je dois être honnête avec vous, nous sommes très péssimistes quand a ses chances de survie. Je suis désolé. Elle est à la chambre 206._

_Il s'en alla._

_Angela commença doucement à pleurer, ainsi qu'Abby, cette dernière avait beau ne pas beaucoup la connaître, ça la touchait._

_Booth : Il faut aller la voir... Tant que nous le pouvons._

_Gibbs expira puis aquièça : Oui, il faut aller la voir._

_Booth semblait aller bien,extérieurement . Mais à l'intérieur... Non, Bones ne pouvait pas mourrir. SA Bones ne pouvait mourrir._

_Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tous devant la chambre, et se lançaient mutuellement des regards triste._

_C'est là que Gibbs décida qu'il était temps d'entrer._

_Ils étaient tous là, sauf Sweets, qui à l'annonce, avait dit qu'il revenait, qu'il avait un truc très important à faire..._

_Ils entrèrent, c'était une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, sauf que sur le lit, c'était Bones..._

_Booth décida de briser le silence qui régnait._

_Booth : Hey Bones... Vous revenez de loin..._

_Bones (voix faible) : C'est ce qu'on m'a dit ..._

_Ils se mirent tous autour du lit._

_Gibbs : Je suis désolé de paraître brusque mais... Qui va lui dire ?_

_Bones (voix faible) : Me dire quoi ?..._

_Angela (en larmes) : Booth... Allez y ... Je peux pas..._

_Bones (voix faible) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?..._

_Booth expira et poursuivit : Bones, on... On vient de voir le medecin et... Herm... La... La balle que vous avez reçu dans le ventre... A traversé... Mais... Elle a détruit un partie de vos intestins et... Les medecins sont... Assez pessimistes quand à ..._

_Bones (larmes aux yeux et d'une voix faible, mais sûre d'elle) : Je vais mourrir._

* * *

Pour la suite, chers amis... REVIEWEZ !


	14. Le temps des adieux

MALHEUR ET CONSTIPATION !!!!!! (expression de mon prof d'histoire tarré lol) 13 JOURS !!! Je vous mets tout de suite la suite !!!! Je suis désolé, je suis tellement débordée... J'espère que vous me pardonnez... Je ne mets pas chaque réponse pour tout le monde pour que ça aille plus vite... Mais juste un truc général... Et si cette histoire allait mal se finir ? Peut être.... Peut être pas...

* * *

_Booth : Bones..._

_Bones : Booth, soyons objectif, les medecins sont pessimistes quand a ma chance de surivie , traduction :_

_"Vous allez crevé, c'est triste. Maintenant , au suivant !"_

_Gibbs : Tempe..._

_Bones : Ca va, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, je savais ce que je risquais quand je me suis levée._

_Booth : Vous allez vivre Bones , c'est... C'est impossible que vous mourriez._

_Bones : Je ne suis pas éternelle, je vais mourrir, à un moment ou un autre. Il se trouve que ce sera bientôt. Point._

_Zack : Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit de rester optimiste._

_Tout le monde se retourna._

_Booth : Zack ! Depuis quand vous vous souvenez de ce que je dis !_

_Zack : Depuis que le Dr Brennan est à ma place._

_Booth (en l'étreignant rapidement) : Comment vous êtes sorti ?_

_Zack : Le Dr Sweets m'a permit de sortir._

_Sweets : Vu les circonstances je..._

_Booth : Sweets , parlez encore plus fort vous voyez pas qu'il ..._

_Bones : Quoi ? Il a raison , je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait prendre des gants. Je vais mourir, c'est un fait. Sinon, Booth, j'ai mal au dos, vous pouvez m'aidez à me redressez s'il vous plaît ?_

_Booth : Bien sûr Bones._

_Booth l'aida à se redresser._

_Bones : Comment vas-tu Zack ?_

_Gibbs (en chuchotant à Booth) : C'est lui qui a tué un type ?!_

_Booth (en chuchotant à Gibbs) : Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air apparemment..._

_Zack : Comparé à vous, je vais bien. Quelles blessures ?_

_Bones : La balle a traversé en détruisant une partie de mes instestins et les medecins sont très pessimistes quand à mes chances de survie._

_Zack : Je suis vraiment désolé Dr Brennan._

_Bones : Ce n'est rien. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, et je ne regrette rien._

_Zack : On... On ne m'a pas dit comment vous vous êtes retrouvé là..._

_Bones : Bien, je vais te le dire, comme ça, tout le monde aura ma version._

_Bones expira et poursuivit : Ok, les preneurs d'otages on dit qu'ils fallaient "faire bouger" le FBI. Ils ont donc décidé de tirer sur un des otages, ils allaient tirer sur Parker, le fils de Booth , malgrès le fait que j'avais mal à la jambe, je me suis levée, et j'ai pris cette foutue balle._

_Zack : Je suis triste pour vous._

_Bones : Tu n'as pas à l'être._

_Angela (en larmes) : Ma chérie... Tu ne pourras pas empêcher que l'on soit triste. C'est ... Impossible._

_Hodgins : Je pense qu'on devrait tous passer un petit moment seul à seul avec le Dr Brennan. Pour avoir une dernière occasion de..._

_Angela : Oui... Je crois que .... Je crois que c'est une bonne idée._

_Abby : Je... Je commence si ça ne dérange personne ?_

_Tout le monde aquièça et sortit._

_Abby : Herm... J'ai beau ne pas beaucoup vous connaître... Le fait que... Que vous mourriez me touche beaucoup. Vraiment._

_Bones : Merci beaucoup, vraiment._

_Abby : Je... Je vais y aller alors, vous laissez voir les autres._

_Bones aquièça._

_McGee et Tony y allèrent après. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ziva._

_Ziva : Coucou..._

_Bones : Salut._

_Ziva : Je vais être directe. Je m'en veux de t'avoir écouté en partant._

_Bones : Ziva, ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, si je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu t'en veux. Ok ? C'est clair ?_

_Ziva : Merci Tempe._

_Elle s'avança et la prit dans ses bras._

_Ziva : J'y vais je... Je reviendrais avant que..._

_Bones sourit et aquièça._

_Ziva sortit et Ducky entra._

_Ducky : Oh ma chère, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, vous seriez dans un lieu comme celui là, sur le point de mourrir..._

_Bones : Moi non plus, je ne le pensais pas._

_Il s'avança et la prit, à son tour, dans ses bras._

_Ducky : "La mort. Ce pays d'où nul voyageur ne revient..." de William Shakespere._

_Bones : Très belle citation Ducky._

_Il sourit et sortit._

_Sweets entra, et fit ses adieux..._

_Camille entra à son tour._

_Camille : Dr Brennan, je suis... Sincèrement, désemparé de savoir que..._

_Bones : Merci. C'est... Vraiment gentil, Camille._

_Camille : Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être forte. Vous allez mourrir. Tout le monde craquerait à votre place. Nous avons tous des moments de faiblesses._

_Bones (larmes aux yeux) : C'est... C'est juste que... Je..._

_Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle reprit : Je ne veux pas que... Que l'on me voit craquer , parce que tout le monde seraient triste et..._

_Camille : Je me permet de vous arrêtez parce que... Que vous craquiez ou pas, nous sommes triste et nous le seront. On feraient n'importe quoi pour changer la done._

_Bones (en larmes) : Je... J'allais bien, et il a fallu que Coperwrite revienne. Je... Je vais mourrir. De sa faute et pourtant je... Je ne veux pas mourrir... Mais je préfère moi, au lieu de Parker. C'est mieux  
ainsi. Je crois..._

_Camille, pleurant aussi, s'avança et la prit doucement dans ses bras._

_Camille : Je voulais vous dire que je serais là Dr Brennan, jusqu'à votre dernier souffle._

_Bones : Merci..._

_Et elle sortit, sécha ses larmes et s'assit à côté de Zack._

_Laissant la place à Hodgins._

_Hodgins : Hey Brennan ..._

_Bones : Hodgins..._

_Hodgins : Tu pleures ?_

_Bones : Ca va._

_Hodgins : Non, je ne voulais pas, je ... C'est normal que tu pleures. Je ne veux pas faire d'adieux larmoyant , je ne veux pas te dire des choses complêtement incensé , te dire que tu as une chance de survivre. Je préfère être honnête..._

_Bones : Merci Hodgins._

_Hodgins : Je crois que Zack va venir juste après._

_Bones : D'accord._

_Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras aussi._

_Hodgins : Tu vas vraiment me manquer Brennan..._

_Il sortit et Zack entra, lui dit qu'il était vraiment touché, et il resortit, les larmes aux yeux._

_Angela entra._

_Angela (la prenant dans ses bras) : Oh ma chérie..._

_Bones : Ca va aller Angela_

_Angela : C'est facile pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui va rester ! C'est pas toi qui va devoir enterrer ta meilleure amie ! C'est pas toi qui va devoir chaque jour de ta vie vivre sans une des personnes les plus importantes à tes côtés... Je... - elle l'a prit dans ses bras - Mon dieu Tempe je veux pas que tu meurres..._

_Bones : Moi non plus Angela. Moi non plus... Je ne sais pas ce que j'auais fais à ta place._

_Angela : Tempe, je serais là. Ok ? Je t'abandonnerais pas , je serais avec toi._

_Bones : Merci. Vraiment Angela._

_Angela (en expirant) : Je ... Je vais laisser Gibbs entrer... Je... On se revoit bientôt._

_Et elle sortit, retenant ses larmes , encore..._

_Gibbs entra_

_Gibbs la regardait , tristement._

_Bones : Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jethro..._

_Gibbs : J'aurais dû te protégé... Je ne l'ai pas fais. Et aujourd'hui... Tu vas mourrir. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre Tempérance. Je ne survivrais pas à un autre deuil._

_Il s'avança._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras._

_Bones : Il faut que tu survives pourtant. Fais le, promet moi._

_Gibbs : Je... Je te le promet._

_Bones : Je ne veux pas partir..._

_Gibbs : Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes... J'ai... C'est comme si je reperdais ma fille aujourd'hui._

_Bones : Tu as toujours été là quand j'en avait besoin, je t'en remercie... Je t'aime comme un père Jethro._

_Gibbs la serra un peu plus fort et s'éloigna._

_Gibbs : Je reviendrais ok ? Booth est le dernier à te voir. On voulaient tous que ce soit lui._

_Bones : Merci._

_Il sortit, en lui lançant un dernier sourire, mélancolique._

_Booth tapa trois petits coups et entra._

_Booth : Bones... Je..._

_Bones : Venez ._

_Il s'avança , et elle le prit dans ses bras. Et pleura, elle n'en pouvait plus._

_Voir tout le monde lui dire "Adieu"._

_Elle ne voulait pas mourrir bon sang !_

_Booth : Bones... Pourquoi vous ? Je... Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez, je n'y arriverais jamais sans vous à mes côtés._

_Bones : Je... Prenez soin de votre fils Booth... Que je ne sois pas morte pour rien ok ? Promettez moi que vous ferez tout pour qu'il soit toujours en sécurité._

_Booth : Je ... Je vous le promet Bones. C'est promis..._

_Bones : Promettez moi aussi de bien soutenir les autres ok ? Ne faîtes pas quelque chose de stupide. Et ne les abandonnez pas. S'il vous plaît._

_Booth : Je vous le promet. Je ne les abandonnerais pas._

_Bones : Je... J'ai essayé d'être forte mais je n'y arrive pas ..._

_Booth : C'est normal Bones je... Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait..._

_Bones : Je ne veux pas mourrir Booth._

_Booth ne sût que répondre..._

_La personne qui a sauvé la vie de votre enfant en donnant sa vie qui vous dit qu'elle ne veut pas mourrir..._

_C'est la pire des choses que l'ont puisse entendre.  
Bones (en le lâchant) : Booth, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Gibbs m'a dit que je devrais vous le dire un jour ou l'autre, j'avais répondu que j'avais le temps mais... Je n'en ai plus. Sachant que sûrement dès que je fermerais les yeux... Je vais sûrement mourrir._

_Booth (en s'asseyant) : Racontez moi Bones._

_Bones : Ok, je dis, ensuite, aucun commentaire, on parle d'autre chose . C'est clair ?_

_Booth hôcha la tête._

_Bones : Mon père adoptif me battait. En l'espace de 3 ans, j'ai du aller entre 10 et 20 fois à l'hôpital._

_Booth : Oh... Je... Je suis désolé Bones._

_Bones : Aucun commentaire. - après quelques secondes - Ca me fait tellement bizzarre de penser que... dès que je vais m'endormir.... Je ne me réveillerais pas le lendemain._

_Booth (la reprenant dans ses bras) : Bones... Je déteste les adieux. Vraiment._

_Bones : Dîtes vous que... Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Même si techniquement, je ne reviendrais pas._

_Booth : Je vais rester Bones. Ce soir, jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez, jusqu'à ce que..._

_Bones : ... On éteigne les machines qui sont à ma droite, machines qui m'aident à me maintenir en vie._

_Booth (en la serrant dans ses bras) : Bones, vous allez tellement me manquer..._

_Hodgins tocatoca doucement et tout le monde attendaient pour entrer._

_Hodgins : Je peux ? Enfin, si vous voulez on..._

_Bones (en relâchant Booth) : Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Tout le monde entra, suivi par le medecin._

_Medecin : Bien... Herm... Dr Brennan, étant donné les circonstances, je ... Je permet à TOUT vos amis de rester , ici , cette nuit jusqu'à ce que..._

_Bones : Vous pouvez arrêter de prendre des gants, ça va aller._

_Medecin : Bien, et cette nuit, pendant... Votre sommeil, pour que la douleur soit moins forte, on vous débranchera. Vous vivrez encore 1 H... Maximum 2 . Et après... Vous partirez... Je suis vraiment désolé Dr Brennan._

_Bones : Ok, merci Dr._

_Il hôcha la tête et avant de sortir, il ajouta : Nous ferons amenez des fauteils pour vos amis._

_Et ils sortit._

_Bones : Si c'est pas joyeux tout ça..._

_Zack : Heu... Le Dr Sweets ne m'a pas dit combien de temps je pouvais..._

_Sweets : Vous avez 1 semaine et 3 jours, mais vous devez rester en permanance avec quelqu'un._

_Zack : Merci._

_Bones soupira et dit : Quel heure ?_

_Booth : 20 H._

_Bones : Le compte à rebours est lancé..._

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE ET ENCORE DéSOLé !!!


End file.
